How To Train A Hunter
by Tazzy2312
Summary: This is the story of 5 new surviviors and their journey of meeting left 4 dead 2 surviviors , but on their journey something amazing yet unexpected happens that could change the way the team see the bloodthirsty creatures. LOL i sorta suck at summery but anyway hope you like it and enjoy! Ellis x OC pairing and a brief Nick x OC pairing and alot of friendship type theme :D
1. Spreading Insanity

Tazmin's Pov

I yank the cabinet open and grin at all the guns available, "hey, fire sticks over here" I yell, that what I called guns, fire sticks the name stuck when my little brother shot a gun for the first time during a week of the first infection.

"Shotgun is mine!" I hear Ashleigh yell and before I can move she shoves me on the floor and peers at the cabinet.

"Bitch" I mutter and go grabs myself a first aid pack, and some pills, they sure helped when you got mauled on by a hunter, all they did was claw claw and it hurt real bad. Like REEEEAAALLL bad.

We were all immune or at least I hoped we were, Ashleigh was defiantly immune she got bitten like 20 times. I hope I was immune, I don't get infected by the fact that its air born now, well that was sort of obvious actually, but I hadn't been bitten yet which was shocked when you take a good look at me, I've been pounced on by a hunter like most of the time, as Nia put it 'they want to rape you' , my dark blue fleece was now a body warmer with strips of fabric about to fall off, my arms covered with the scars the hunters left on me, my jeans now quarter lengths but my trainers were still intact, just very muddy and a little vomit on it from a boomer who spewed in my face, God that was nasty, just thinking about it made me gag.

There are 5 of us, you may be surprised but 4 of us were girls, my name in Tazmin but people call me Taz and I was a visitor from the UK on vacation with my family then the infection broke and we weren't allowed back home, then there was Ashleigh she was a girl again, I know so far that she likes shotguns and whenever she goes into a building she comes back out with a tank on her tail. Nia she was a little hyper even in a apocalypse saying multiple times when we make it into a safe room'OMG that was so close we could have died!' yeah then there was Rosie, she had an obsession with horses and was happy the infection didn't effect animals but when I said most of the infected would have eaten the horses she went for me like a angry witch. Then there was Todd, he was a okay guy and was a great help but sometimes he'd say the stupidest thing at the wrong time, like when we saw a witch crying he said ' maybe she won't kill us if we give her a cookie' I wasn't sure if he was serious or not but I didn't really think about it since we were getting chased by a horde. Anyway I was currently getting ready to go and get some supplies with Rosie, Nia had gotten attacked by a witch and she barley had the strength to walk, so me and Rosie agreed to go get some more first aid kits while Todd and Ashleigh keep guard, if we come rushing back they got to kill all the infected in front of us as we run towards the safe room.

"Hey" I hear Todd call for my attention; actually I wasn't sure if it were my attention he was seeking but it mostly was.

"Ya'll gotta be safe ya'hear me? I don't wanna have to bandage your ass" he says giving me a playful punch on the arm, see I wasn't like a girl should act or would act, I'm a tomboy to the heart even if someone tries to get me girly I'm just like NOPE.

"Seriously I'll be alright, we've done this hundreds of times what could possible happen?" I reply with a cocky smile.

"I'm just saying" he raises his hands up in defence, "you be careful, there are only two of you going out so keep close together"

"Yes father" I reply sarcastically and he gives me a noogie.

"Alright you lovebirds break up, Taz come 'on we got to go" Rosie shouts reloading her gun as we are about to step out.

"don't fucking tell me what to do" I reply in a cold attitude, I don't trust allot of people , the only people I could trust in this gang was Todd and Ashleigh, Todd knew my past since I blabbed it out this one time, and Ashleigh came back for me when I was taken at least half a mile through the mud by a smoker when no one else except Todd would go, Todd couldn't get me though at that point because a jockey had him and Rosie and Nia were trying to shoot it off of him. I remember him saying "I never wanna experience a jockeys dirty hands in my mouth again" of course I laughed at that, normally jockeys grab your chin and yank you away but Todd just happen to have them in his mouth, eww.

As I exit the safety of the house I look back and see Todd waving at me, I smile before waving back and proceeding through the deserted streets, this place wasn't so bad, it was a small town so the infected came in small numbers, but there also must have been a evac point a little outside this town but it failed because when Nia accidently shot a jewellery store window and the alarm went off, a massive horde came, so my guess is the people who were going to be evacuated got infected and they are just hanging round.

(Ff got the supplies) Tazmin's Pov.

"Fuck" I yelled out loud as I shot a boomer and it exploded on me. The guts and blood attracted more of those common infected towards are, this was all just for a couple of first aid kits.

"C'mon Taz just a little further and we're back safe in the safe r-AHHHHHHH" Rosie said before being dragged away from me by a rope like tongue wrapped around her arms and torso. We were slowly getting separated.

"Jesus Christ" I mutter while reloading my shotgun I stole from Ashleigh and fired it at the smoker, it burst into a huge black fog as Rosie ran back towards me.

Just as I was about to relax something tackled me to the floor as I felt claws ripping my fleece and digging into my skin.

"HUNTER GET IT OFF!" I scream, suddenly I feel teeth digging into the skin where my neck and shoulder joined. IT Bit Me! Then I heard a bang and the hunter fell loosely on me. Shoving it off I get to my feet quickly.

"You alright?" Asked Rosie. I don't think she saw the bite mark luckily so I pulled my collar up more to cover it.

"Yeah I just need new clothes" I said pulling at my now 'justaboutcoveredboobies' fleece.

"There was a clothes shop near the safe house when we started walking, we could take a look in there? But I think it's a men's clothes shop" she said

"In a middle of a zombie apocalypse I don't really care if it was a costume shop"

She chuckles before saying, "well there was also a costume shop opposite"

"I have a choice its men's wear" I argue and we start walking back to the safe room.

"Jeez I sure hope Nia hasn't become infected and killed everyone" Rosie says out of nowhere

"No I think she's immune" I thought about what I just said for a second, what if I'm not immune to bites? What if I'm only immune to the fact that its air born and if it's now in my blood stream I'll get infected? What if I'm hopeless against the bite? The annoying questions buzz through my head and I'm brought back to reality by Rosie waving her hand in front of my face.

"Hey the store is right here" she says.

"Right sorry day dreaming" I reply scratching the back of my neck.

"Keep that up and you'll be killed" she said playfully but I couldn't see the reason in her joke. If we didn't get to the evacuation centre in time they would go without us. God know what we would do then; maybe just survive as long as we can somehow. I step cautiously into the store, the windows broken; glass sprawled all over the floor and cloth racks fallen victim to the infected. Luckily there were none there which I actually found weird, I had this theory. If you didn't see the weaker ones the strongest had claimed this territory, thought I didn't know if infected claimed territory. Grabbing a plastic bag from the counter I start filling it with all sorts of clothes for the gang, a hoodie caught my attention. It was a black baggy hoodie with the logo 'FILA' in bold writing.

"if you like it take it" I hear Rosie say behind me, she didn't really like being in one place for too long and it was a good thing but sometimes it can be annoying.

"my mum used to have the exact same hoodie" I say, my fingers felt the soft material, "and I used to like it so much I hid it in my room and she thought she lost it" I felt something wet fall down my cheek, I hadn't cried since...since my family died and left me to survive. I learned to toughen up, that I wasn't going to survive this being a cry baby. I shook my head and grabbed a size a little big for me, I always liked loose fitting clothes, and I was the sort of person to go for comfort rather than look. And in a zombie apocalypse I don't think anyone would care how I looked.

"I didn't know she got it from a men's store though" I said shoving the foodie in the bag and started heading out the store grabbing a pair of tracksuit bottoms on the way.

"Taz...I'm sorry" I hear Rosie start," I don't know what happened to your family but I'm sorry" Rosie said in sympathy but I took it harshly.

"Why? It's not your fault this fucking nightmare started" I quickly turned back into the Taz they met, the cold person who just wanted to get out of this hell hole. But I knew Rosie wouldn't look at me normal again, she had just witnessed the misunderstood alone and broken personality I had tried to hide all this time, and I let my emotions take over from a FRICKEN HOODIE!

"C'mon lets go" I said as Rosie followed me silently back to the safe house.

"FRIENDS" I hear Nia yell with a wide smile. She was deathly pale and didn't look healthy enough to walk for at least a week, we were hoping to make a move by tomorrow since there was only just over a week till the helicopter arrived at the evac point centre and we needed to keep moving.

"We-" I started but paused, I felt light headed and suddenly my legs gave way. I didn't know what was going on and when Todd and Ashleigh rushed towards me their mouths were moving but a blurry muffled sound came out.

"What?" I managed to say, slightly forgetting about how weak I felt I pulled 3 first aid packs form my belt, "Nia got .to. Get. Better. Evacuation. Soon." My mind wasn't focused and I fell into someone, not caring who as my mind went blank and I fell into a pool of darkness.

3rd Pov.

Ashleigh looked at Rosie.

"Did anything bad happen?" she asked her, they couldn't have 2 people unhealthy! Otherwise they couldn't make it out of here in time.

"n-nothing out of the ordinary, a hunter pounced on her and a boomer exploded but that was about it" Rosie stuttered, "She was completely fine"

"Maybe she just fainted?" Todd suggested

"No I don't think so, when you faint you just collapse, she didn't immediately collapse"

"Oh yeah"

Ashleigh sighed and pulled Tazmin, with the help of Todd, onto the wrecked but sturdy couch. Todd started inspecting Tazmin's face for any signs of life.

"C'mon Taz you can't die on us now" he muttered, suddenly he clenched his eyes shut and smacked her hard across the face.

"WTF TODD?" Yelled Rosie as she tended to Nia's wounds but also watching the scene in front of her.

"Even if she was a little sick she would have woken and she would have kicked my ass, and wouldn't allow me to have babies for a long time by now" Todd said, although humour was clear in his speech he let out a depressed sigh, "she must be coming done with a virus or something but I'm not talking about the green flu" he said to the gang as they listened. Then a red mark caught his attention, at first he was going to giggle childishly thinking it was a hickey, even though in an apocalypse, but as he pulled back her collar he stared in horror.

"Or maybe, it might actually be the green flu" he sighed.

"What? That can't be sh" Ashleigh stared but shut up once she saw the bite mark.

"No..." Rosie gasps

"Maybe it's just a fever and nothing to do with the bite mark" Nia tried to brighten up the mood but it was hopeless, everyone knew if she didn't get infected it would be a miracle. But since god blessed them with a zombie apocalypse the chances were very slim.

"For Fucks sake" Todd growled "why the hell is it always us?" he questioned the ceiling of their safe house. None of them knew what to do, whether to stay in the safe house with her, drag her with them and wait till she gets bad or just leave her.

"We can't just leave her" Nia's weak but audio able voice breaks the silence.

Ashleigh's Pov.

"But she might be infected" I say quietly, I notice a plastic bag by the door.

"What's that?" I ask Rosie

"Oh, she brought some clothes for use since ours were getting wrecked" Rosie replied. I walk over to the bag and pull out the first 2 things from the top of the pile, a black hoodie and a pair of tracksuit bottoms.

"That's funny, she wanted to wear those" Rosie nervously chuckles.

"Oh" I had actually chosen those things for me but I guess I should give them to Taz.

Saying that this did turn out to be just an illness then I thought it would be a good idea to change her clothes since the clothes she currently had on where leaving her cold and were not keeping her warm at all so I hope she didn't mind, it was for her health after all. I start by unzipping her... I couldn't even call it a fleece anymore it was so torn up.

"Uhhh" I hear Todd make a noise, turning my head towards him his cheeks were bright res and he was staring at Tazmin's chest.

"YOU PERV" Rosie yells grabbing Todd's ear and twisting hi head the other direction,

"Oww Oww Oww, I'm sorry I'm a man what do you expect?" she pinched his ear tighter.

"To be a fricken gentleman that's what!" I look at them confused, I don't actually know what the big fuss was about, I looked back at Taz, and she had a sports bra on so you couldn't see anything anyway.

"Childish I mutter while putting her limb upper body into the Hoodie. Once it fitted fine and looked comfortable I start to cautiously start to pull down her tattered and bloody jeans, hoping to God she was wearing knickers. I sigh in relief one I see fabric underneath and flung her jeans to the side, I felt my eyebrow raise so high up my forehead I'm not sure how I actually managed to do that, but in my confusion you couldn't really blame me, she was wearing boxers? Not even girly boxer's just plain dark blue boxers. Without questioning myself any further I forced her into the tracksuit, they fitted fine.

"Are you done?" Rosie asked

"Yup" I replied and heard a sigh of relief from Todd as Rosie let go of his ear.

"Ashleigh" I hear Nia call my name.

"Can you pass me the painkillers please?" I nodded and dived into the first aid bag and tossed her the pills.

"Everything will get better" Nia said smiling. Something was a little different about her in that 1 second, she wasn't the hyper energetic person that would run right into a horde of zombies, she looked like the person who knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I hope" I say knowing that hope was the only thing I could do right now.

Todd's Pov (dreaming)

'Hey Teddy!' I hear my cheerful little sister yell with delight as she flung her small fragile arms around my waist. I patter he head and chuckled.

'Hey there Princess' she lifts her head and smiles at me. Suddenly I hear the door slam open and our so called father staggers into the lounge.

'Hey you faggots' he harshly greets us; the alcohol in his breath stank so badly it would scare a skunk away. Sally buries her head in my chest, she hated it when dad was like this, hell we both did.

'What are you twats doing just standing there give your daddy a hug' translation come here so I can give you a black eye

'Dad your drunk, go to bed' I try to reason with him but I can already tell he's too drunk to understand.

'Don't tell me what to fuck'in do boy, this is my house and ill do the hell I want you lousy twat' he smashed the bottle in his hand against the door frame, something he always did when he got angry.

'I should teach you a lesson you'll never dawree to fworget' he manages to say before charging at me, I push sally to safety and grip the hand with the weapon and kicked him in the groin, he toppled over and I pinned him down. But then I noticed something. His eyes were not the usual blue colour mum had fallen for but they were a bright yellow. Now that I concentrated on him he had a sort of growth on the bottom of his neck the size of a golf ball, his skin had a pale green colour to it? Before I get that's happening he vomits all over me, I get odd of him in disgust.

'The fuck is wrong with you?' I yell at him, he struggles to get up and goes for me again.

'Todd!' I hear sally scream catching my attention, people were trying to grab for her as she stood on top if a bookshelf she usually climbed on when dad was drunk. The hell? People just came into our house? Something tells me otherwise as they turn towards me, they too had yellow eyes.

'Todd' Sally yelled again as they grabbed her and started clawing at her.

'NOO' I yell, I had to protect my little sister! The thing that used to be my dad still went to attack me, I grabbed the other end of the smashed bottle he smashed and stabbed it into the beer belly he had, to my surprise he exploded and his blood and guts went flying everywhere. This caught the attention of the other intruders for a little while but seeing as sally was an easier victim they quickly directed their attention back to her.

"No" I yelled furiously but before I could save her something wrapped round my arms and torso before dragging me backwards.

'Todd!'...'hey Teddy'

'SALLY!'...'hey princess'

I started bawling my eyes out, these people came from nowhere and intruded our home, and I didn't get what was going on. I heard about the green flu but it had only been 6 days when it had been announced, CEDA said they had it under control!

My sister's screams pierced my ears, she was getting attacked and I couldn't do anything about it.

'AAHHHHHHHHH'

"AAAAHHHHH" I awoke from someone screaming, everyone else had woken from the startled noise and switched on the flash lights, they immediately focused into Tazmin! But something wasn't right.

"FUCKKK AHHHHHHH" she screamed in pain.

"Tazmin, what's wrong?" Rosie tried to get an answer as everyone except Nia rushed to see what the matter is. Taz was lying in the middle of the floor on her back that was currently arched and her eyes clenched tight from the immense pain we couldn't see.

"She might be turning" Ashleigh yelled

"What?" Rosie shouted in disbelief

"Pin her to the floor" we immediately got into motion, Ashleigh pinned her arms down and I sat on her legs, Rosie tried to make sense of this.

"TAZ! TAZ! Look at me! You can get through this!" Rosie yelled in her face.

Tazmin's Pov

OMG the pain was so bad I just wanted to kill myself! I couldn't keep my mouth shut as screams escaped my vocal chords unwillingly. Suddenly the pain strikes every finger and both thumbs, they started to feel numb from the pain and I just wanted to chop them off, I turn my head to look at my right hand, Ashleigh had my arms held down and her mouth was moving but I couldn't hear what anyone was trying to say through my screams. The tips of my fingers suddenly felt like I dipped them into ice cold water, it felt like an open flesh wound. Ashleigh had her mouth open wide and stared at both my hands, I clenched my fists to see what the pain was in my nails, and my screams became louder at the horrifying sight. Mt fingernails! They had just fallen off and the red flesh underneath was showing. What the fuck was happening? But that wasn't all; the pain grew more in my fingers but not on the outside, inside the flesh. The pain was so bad I didn't notice the puddle of tears that lay around my head. With a frightened look on my face I looked back at my hand, the bone felt like it was threatening to burst through my fingers, just as that thought occurred the bone in all my fingers grew too large for the flesh to contain and burst though the tips of my fingers. I yelled in so much pain I was sure I went deaf for a minute. The bone now visible through my fingertips kept growing until it was at least an inch longer. They were sharp and strong, that's when my jaw started hurting, oh fuck not my mouth please. With all my strength I buck my hips so that Todd loses balance and flies off me, I yank my hands away from Ashleigh as I get on my hand a knees. I cough over and over and notice white objects fly out of my mouth, were they...? They were my teeth! I began clawing at the concrete floor; I could actually feel my jaw bones growing inwards where my teeth used to be. Suddenly the same thing happened with my nail but with my teeth, they felt like they were being upgraded, my pathetic blunt fragile nails for strong direct and sharp ones, my once again blunt teeth changed for shark like ones. Suddenly I felt my muscles shift under my legs; the muscles at the back of my legs became bigger, tight and gave a spring to my legs. I was surprised I didn't pass out yet, I groaned from the exhaustion of my body being altered. But to be honest it felt great, the adrenaline I felt inside me was amazing. I felt like I had to do something all the time. Blood. Smelt my own blood in front of me.

"Ta...In?" I don't understand what this girl is saying to me. I growled. She approaches me. How dare she! I took a swing at her leg and she squealed stepping back quickly.

"Someth...wro...wi...err...s.e...T...rne...int...h . " one of them said.

My stomach growled before I was violently sick. I sniffed it. It was everything I ate yesterday. Most of it apples and other fruit. No meat. My stomach. Empty. Suddenly hungry.

"Hav...t...Ge...he...ou...of...her" male human said. So hungry. My stomach squeezed together. Telling me. Have to eat soon.

On all fours. Spun round to face girl. Female in chair. Smelt of fear. I sniffed. Female wounded. Leg. Can't move. Easy prey. Easy meat. Easy food.

Victory scream. Pounce.


	2. Enemy who doesnt know she's a friend

Hey you guys are being spoit! I wasn't ment to post this chapter soo soooon but I guess it's ok :D thanks Uniqueniax for pointing out the spelling mistakes I didn't know so again thanks for helping me and I hope you like this chapter also HAPPY DAYS

Tazmin's Pov

Pounce. Smash into wall. Pain. Head hurts. Miscalculated pounce. Not used to springy legs. Male laughs. At me. Angry. Rage. Growl. Feel shame. Feel humiliated. Head throbbing. Ouch. Hurty. Sad face.

Todd Pov.

That was hilarious! I haven't laughed so hard since the infection started but I quickly shut up when she glared at me, dammit how can she totally still kick my ass when she doesn't know who I am anymore. Before my crazy attempt to communicate with her Ashleigh got behind her and quickly wraps her up in the rope we got a while ago.

"I knew this would come in handy" she mutters while Taz struggles to get out of her grip.

"We should just shoot her" Rosie yells getting a sniper out.

"No don't" Ashleigh yells back, I go and try to help her by getting more rope and binding Taz.

"What happens now?" I ask, Ashleigh just shakes her head.

"That scream she let out wasn't just for fun, it was a call to the other infected, possibly more hunters will arrive soon so we have to make a move and that means now" she finishes.

"What like right this minute?" Rosie asks

"Yes right this minute"

"What about me?" we turn towards Nia, "I can't walk and I can't shoot how am I going to escape?" Nia asks.

"I'll carry you" I volunteer.

"No just leave me; I don't want to be a burden"

"Your being a burden by arguing with me" I reply, that shut her up.

After a long awkward silence I decide to open my pie hole.

"What are we going to do about her?" I point to the squirming Taz on the floor.

"We won't kill her" Ashleigh says quickly, "maybe just leave her here?" I was about to protest and say that it's cruel, but I remembered. She wasn't herself anymore even if I didn't want to believe it, she didn't know who we were anymore and I doubt she could tell the difference between attacking and helping anymore, despite how much I wanted to deny it she is and probably will always be a hunter.

Ashleigh Pov

I locked the safe room door behind me; I couldn't help look back inside the room only to see Taz seemingly given up trying to escape and possibly sleeping.

"C'mon ash" I hear Todd call as he carried the wounded Nia in a piggy back position. As I catch up with them the most stupid question I heard myself say escaped my mouth

"Do you think we will ever see her again?" Todd looked over his shoulder back at me," as a hunter possibly, as a human..." he pauses then shakes his head.

"It's strange to think Taz is gone just like that after a couple of hours" Rosie comments.

"Yeah well the whole country or possibly the world is gone just after 2 weeks" I point out the obvious to her. She soon realised how stupid her statement was and hold her voice.

Tazmin's Pov

Waaaaaah! Stuck. Stuck. Not healthy. Can't get up. Growls. Prey left me. Should have killed them. They had gone now. Lonely. What to do? Rope hurts. Friction burn. Humiliated again. Need help. Sniff. Friends? Smell friends. Yes. Friends outside. Scream. They hear me. Can't get in? It's easy. Open door. Reach in. Remove stick. Easy. Stupid friends. Reach back. Cut rope. Free. All by myself. I smart...what smart? Remove bar. Friends come in room. Greet them. They my friends. One young one same age. Male. Friends to help hunt prey. Humans survive. In group. We will work together. In group. Only way. For yum yum. Food.

Ashleigh Pov

After an hour of walking we stop for a little while, reloading my shotgun that I took from Taz before she turned. I face palm remembering I left a first aid kit in the drawer because we were in a rush to escape. It didn't really matter because we had 4 first aid packs but it was better to have more than less.

"We should be approaching a market then further down there should be a hospital" Rosie says with the map she was holding, "or maybe... that was the other way..." she trails off. We stop and stare at her.

"Oh, this looked so much easier when Tazmin was doing it, she was the one telling us where to go" she complains.

"Well figure it out!"Todd shouts at her.

"Calm down" I say touching his shoulder," I know there are only 4 of us left but we can make it" I try to reassure them but to be honest even I had my doubts. I looked at Nia and noted she had fallen asleep, the pain probably made her exhausted. Suddenly we hear the screams of a horde and I get ready with my shotgun.

"We can relief ourselves by some serious ass whooping" I chuckle. Todd also laughs and smiles at me. I knew he missed Taz, they always would bet who would kill the most infected using First aid packs or some pills Since money wasn't really any use in a zombie apocalypse. I nearly jump out of my skin when I heard a car alarm go off.

"Aw nice one Rosie" I whack her across the head then bring out my machine gun, a gun I rarely used but it was just there.

"Brace yourselves they sound like a huge bunch" Todd says, thanks to Rosie the horde had become triple the infected that were originally charging at us and with 2 guns down it was going to be much harder than before. Suddenly I hear a smoker cough and luckily before it had its ridiculously long tongue aimed at Nia I shot it. The smoke made us cough and we could hardly see making our task more difficult, we were so concentrated on keeping the infected away from us that we formed a circle and put Nia in the middle of it, shooting like free fire killing every infected that tried to approach us.

"Crap crap crap" Todd mutters under his breath.

"Hey there's a safe house" Rosie points out through the horde.

"Quick let's make a break for it" Todd suggests, we work as a team. Me killing the infected in out path as Todd in the middle with the Nia on his back , she was now awake and Todd had handed her a gun so that she could help, Rosie was at the back of the group keeping the infected away from us. We were like this until we reached the safe house and I close the door. We were breathing heavily as we regained our strength; I shot the rest of the infected that were reaching through the bars on the safe door desperate to reach us.

It seemed like an impossible task to be in the situation we were in; we had to get to the evac point.

"we can make it" Nia breaks the silence, thanks to Tazmin's sacrifice Nia looked allot better than she used to be, maybe a little more rest and she would be fine.

"We should stay another night" I suggested.

"How much longer till the helicopter arrives?" Rosie asks

"I think just about a week"

"How far left till we arrive?"

"Maybe around 50 miles" the room goes silent again

"We are not going to make it" Rosie says sliding down the fall till she was in a sitting position. In anger I stand and slam my hands on the table in front of me.

"I HAVE NOT COME THIS FAR TO DIE NOW" they all looked stunned at my sudden outburst, "we're going to make it and that's that"

Later that night

After I couldn't really get to sleep so I decided to stay up on watch, the infected had just decided to wander outside now but they were still uncomfortably close to the safe door. Suddenly I see an arm reach through the bars of the door; I quickly grab my shotgun in a panic but didn't shoot. The infected that the arm belonged to seed to sense me and wasn't moving their arm anymore. I carefully walked to get a better look at what the zombies intentions were but white bold writing on the hoodie it was wearing caught my attention.

"T-Taz?" I ask, she doesn't flinch so I doubt she remembered her name. Her arm was just hovering in mid air as if afraid that if she moves a little ill shoot and I probably would through but by accident. Her arm then moved downwards and I realise what she doing,

"Don't you dare" I warn her. She was going to pull the bar off the door so she could get in, but no infected had ever been that smart enough to do that. Then she did something I thought no infected could possibly do and it shocked me, she was smirking, it was kind of hard to make out because of those sharp teeth but I could make out the corner of her lips tilting upwards.

"You think that's something to joke about?" I say and slowly her are retreats out through the bars and she just stares at me before quickly jumping away. So she was following us? How did she get out of the other safe house? My brain hurt from the thinking and without waking the others up I walk back to my spot and sit down.

"Hey our still up?" I hear Todd's voice out of the silence.

"Yeah Taz is stalking us"

"What? But she's tied up in the safe house"

"Not anymore, I just saw her and she knows how to open safe house doors"

"Oh god you have to be kidding me" he asks and I shake my head

"Nope if I wasn't awake I'm sure she would have mauled our faces off by now"

"So she's remembering?"

"I don't know, all I know is she's the only infected I know who can actually open doors"

"Yeah other infected just smash themselves against doors"

"But this does mean we will have to take turns on night watch" I state, I check my watch that actually still worked and it was 1:16, even if I didn't feel tired I had to get to sleep soon.

"Could you stay up and keep watch?" I ask Todd and he nods

"I'll wake Rosie up at around 6 for her turn" he says

"Thanks"

"No problem ash" he and I both knew, we were like family now and we had to stick together to survive no matter what the situation.

(Later that morning)

"FUCK" a yell startled me as I sat up to see what all the noise was about. A hunter was on top of Todd as he held its wrists to keep from it clawing him, something we all learned to do after Taz got repeatedly pounces on by hunters. The safe house door was wide open so before being ambushed by more infected I shut the door, Todd however thought it was an idiotic idea.

"What are you doing? Help!"

Taz Pov

Yesssss! I win. I win. Grr. Prey got my claws. Can't kill prey. Gahh! Annoyed. Stupid prey. Should let me win. Meanie! Will not fail. Friends depend on me for food.

Rosie Pov.

I'm a heavy sleeper, I found out just now when I woke up from Ashleigh's repeated shaking me by the shoulders then lecturing me.

"How the devil can you sleep through a hunter getting in here, pouncing on Todd while he screams like a girl and me slamming the door shut?"

"Because I'm just that awesome" I reply as a joke though by the look on her face this wasn't a joking time.

"What happened?" I questioned seeing the mess, first aids sprawled across the floor, table broken, claw marks on the wall. I must be very awesome to sleep through that.

"Taz, as a hunter obviously knows how to open safe house doors" Todd explained while wrapping his arm in a bandage.

"She's an intelligent zombie who eats brains to get smarter" Nia exclaims,

"Not quite, we don't even know if she eats brains anyway that mean we are in allot of danger since she seems to be stalking us as well" Ashleigh explains

"Oh" I decide it was best to keep my pie hole shut.

"There is still 4 of us left and the nearest evac point is the hotel" Ashleigh reminds us.

"we can make it" Nia presses on but no one comments, "we have to, for our friends and family, they wouldn't want to see us just give up and starve in here and I bet if Taz could control herself she would help us"

"Well so far she had a good way of showing it" Todd interrupts

"I think she has followers" Ashleigh breaks our conversation.

"Followers?" I ask

"She has at least 2 more hunters with her"

"How do you know this?"

"It's kind of obvious when she's standing outside our door", me and Todd instantly get up and peer out of the barred safe door. There she was with another 2 hunters as Ashleigh said, one of them was tiny and childlike maybe around the age of 12-14 year old. However the other was a near enough adult but looked the early stage of adulthood maybe around 18-24 years old. You could tell he was mature since his hoodie outlines the strong muscles a little.

"He must have been hot as a human"

"They both turn and look at me as if I had just sunk into the floor.

"The child or the man?" Nia asks then gasps, "if the child then oh my god you paedophile"

"No I'm admiring the big guy" I defend myself

"You're admiring an infected person who would gladly turn your insides into confetti" Ashleigh stated, ok maybe she did have a point A LITTLE

Ashleigh's Pov.

God Rosie has lost all of her insanity and blahh...

Right now we are stuck and 3 hunters were outside our safe room door and 1 of those 3 knows how to open this door.

"We might be slightly screwed" I suddenly state

"Agreed" I hear Todd reply.

"I miss the internet" Rosie states

"You always say the most stupid things Rosie" I say, she was usually like that but this was just stupid. As I stare at Taz outside she looked like she was just talking whilst crouching over and fiddling with small stones on the concrete floor just as she would normally do.

"She almost looks human again right?" Todd mutters to me while we both just stare.

"Yeah still almost looks like there is a part of her still in there" I agree and suddenly the child hunter jumps on her head like a jockey almost but it seemed more in a playful manor. Taz lost her balance and fell on the floor with the child on her back, I let out a giggle whilst the child seemed to be pulling on her hair with his teeth but not biting or pulling hard enough to hurt her. Unfortunately her hair in the pony tail but from the jumping and clawing it was quickly turning into a mess of big strands and small strands of hair, even the child seemed to have teeth as sharp as a knife and Taz's hair seemed to quickly turn short. She got up and the child fell off her back and growled as he hit the floor.

"Isn't that cute "Nia commented and for once it didn't seem like she was being random, it really was cute.

"I remember Taz telling me she used to have a younger brother but lost him to the infection" Todd said.

"When did she say that?" I ask

"When we went ahead to clear the path a couple of days before she turned, she needed someone to talk to and I guess I was the only one around" he explained and I nodded understanding.

"She didn't really seem like the one to open up to anyone" I say a little confused

"yeah I was a little surprised at first but even if she was sort of a rebel even the biggest baddie needs a friend" he was right about what he said, just looking at the infected for instance, it was allot of team effort even if they didn't know half of what they were doing. A boomer would call the infected to where you were. The Spitter would stop you from going the right way. The Jockey would lead you the wrong way. Then the hunter would pounce on you. That was a few team up things I saw, Spitter would cut only one of you off from the other team, possible in an alley and then the Jockey would grab you and drag you away then the hunter would pounce and rape you, or what seemed like rape. It was true even the infected were teaming up and just looking at the hunters currently outside proved it, but Taz was the one to team them up I thought so that really proved she was more intelligent than other infected.

"We need a better strategy to get out of here" Todd says and I nod in agreement.

"Can't we just kill them? I don't mean Taz but well maybe, there are 4 of us and 3 of them and they're infected meaning they're pretty thick" Rosie tried to reason but I shook my head.

"We don't know if Taz is completely died in there, but if she's regaining any memories then that might mean her DNA may contain a cure" I said. Then suddenly something catches my eye, a bright light shining in my face like when you use a mirror to shine the light on a teachers head. I followed that light to a window in the opposite building on the first floor, I squinted my eyes to reveal another survivor. She seemed to get a marker pen and started writing on the window.

"Where are the binoculars we had?" I ask Todd

"Err in that bag by Rosie" I get the binoculars out.

"Thank heavens we kept these, see I told you they would come in handy" I point out to Rosie who rolled her eyes, I got back to the safe room door and peer through the bars with the binoculars stuck over my eyes.

"What does it say?"Todd asks eagerly

"She will...distract...hunters... We run" I manage to make out

"What is she crazy? There are like 3 hunters of them tell her to stop"

"Too late" I reply as I got my shotgun out.

"She is coming to rescue us even though we can rescue ourselves anyway" Nia exclaimed while changing her bandage for a new one

"How are your wounds?" I ask as she unwrapped the old bandage on her leg to reveal a nasty cut on her shin.

"The rest are alright it's just this one that is a pain in the poopy" she says using childish words but a serious tone

Suddenly hearing gun shots I turn back and look out of the bars and to see the tall man hunter collapse on the floor as Taz scoops the child in her arms and scatters.

"Thank god Taz is alright" Toss says

"Yeah so she can kill us" Rosie says sarcastically

"Ha ha very funny" he replies and the girl outside who note is ginger slams her fist on the door

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Didn't I tell you guys to run?" she yells angrily

"Shut up goggles" Todd yells back and I took notice she wears goggles

"You shut up you f..."

"Ok that's enough" I shout and they both go silent, "listen, if you want to join our gang you have to get along with us and if you don't then go away" I say with a stern face, I see she hesitates before nodding and I let her into the safe room but keep my shotgun safely in my hand.

"Were you in that house the hole time this infection started?" Rosie asks

"yes and no not the whole time anyway, long story short CEDA said there was a safe point in that house but when I got there nothing but zombies roamed this area so I assumed they went without me but the food supplies and medic kits were untouched so I waited to see if CEDA would come back but they never did" She explained.

"CEDA is crap" Rosie stated

"No shit Sherlock they left us to die" I say sarcastically

"And they killed the innocent carriers" Nia states

"Aren't they just the bullshitting heroes?" Tazmin's voice invades my head, I look round but no one was close enough to whisper in my ear, was I hearing voices? Or just recalling the past unwillingly?

"Name's Jade, so how did you manage to get 3 hunters outside ready to kill you? Even though I recon you could have beaten them yourselves" Jade says in a 'matter of fact' tone

"Names Ashleigh, Long story short" I start mimicking her, "our friend got bitten by a hunter while getting supplies and got turned into one, unfortunately for us she's much smarter than the average hunter and can open safe doors and form gangs as you can see"

"Wow jeez sorry to hear that" she says and nods for me to continue

"Yeah and now Nia finds it hard to walk" I finish

"Noooo I'm fine honestly" she insists

"Wow you've been through some shit, all I have been doing is eating beans out of a tin and peeing in a corner" she admits and my eyes go wide

"Really?" I ask and she replies with a swift nod.

"So I'm guessing you don't want me to shoot this friend hunter right?" she asks again and I nod

"She's the one with the fila hoodie and her name is Tazmin" after I said that her eyes go wide

"No fucking way" she says in a whisper but loud enough to hear

"Whatta issa the mattera?" Nia asks in her own language

"If there is another Tazmin in this area which I doubt it, then she was the one at the shop..." she trails off

"Name's Rosie, Care to explain?" Rosie asks

"I have met her before around 7 days after the infection was announced and I met her by a corner shop when supplies were getting scarce, she didn't know what to do so I gave her a map to where the safe point is and I assumed they didn't make it"

"She assumes a lot of things" Nia whispers and I nod

"she either got here before me and because CEDA never came she might have went somewhere else or something happened along the way, she did say that she was taking her family with her" she finishes and looks at us for a explanation

"They died she told us" Nia says emotionless

"Oh, she must have been upset before she was turned"

"Well she was arrogant and didn't really seem to care if we died" I say

"but my opinion of her changed when we were near one of the CEDA evacuation points she said 'I promise if any of you guys go down I'll be there to pick you up again'" Nia says and we all except Jade nod in agreement.

"She's a misunderstood mirror that's smashed to pieces" Rosie comments and we just stare at her in confusion

"Well that was dramatic" Nia said

"Why do you say that?" Todd asks her

"Before when we went to get supplies for Nia she got upset when a memory came up" Rosie explains.

Silence filled the room for some time.

"So what now?" Nia asks

"We make a break to that evac point" I announce and everyone looks at me like I'm crazy... except Nia she smiles

"Right now?" Jade asks grabbing her gun

"Now!" as soon as I say that we literary break out and start running, I don't know what came over me but I just wanted to get there without any more delay since we've been resting too much

"FUCK ME!" Todd shouts as we run right into a Tank.

"That was a crap plan!" Jade yells at me

Oops. We attempt to slow the Tank down but as we fall back I don't watch where I'm going and fall backwards, I don't know what happened but I couldn't move. Maybe the fear of the Tank prevented me to even blink but as the Tank comes at me like a earthquake. I close my eyes and wait for the impact but to my surprise I heard a hunter instead.


	3. And The Gang Gets Bigger

Hey guys sorry its been so long, school work and that :/ anyway im glad some people are actually reading this :D just only 2 reviews make me like WOAOSDJKAWJDAWAW and I go all hippy on my poor dad ANYWAY this chapter I struggled a bit, I got the ending pretty much planned out and the beginning its just the middle part and im like MEH, well I hope you guys like this chapter and tell me what you think about it, don't get me wrong im surprised I ACTUALLY got reviews but I just like hearing people's thoughts about it, it get me MOTIVATED anyway thanks for reading this pointless part of my life and my lame excuse this is Tazmin signing out.

Ashleigh's Pov

The noise they make when tearing at a victims flesh invaded my ears as I cautiously opened my eyes to reveal a hunter on the Tanks back! It wasn't an ordinary hunter either... yep you guessed it, it was Tazmin. She was ripping the flesh off the Tanks back as if it was her last meal of the day and the Tank roared in pain as it tried to reach back but couldn't due to its outragesley massive amount of muscle on its arms. Again I was frozen on the spot thinking about how only an hour ago she was trying to kill us.

"Ashleigh get up let's go!" Todd grabs my arm and we start retreating

"Wait we can't just leave her she sacrificed her life to save me, as crazy as that sounds I owe her" I say trying to convince them

"Are you crazy?" Jade says, "I don't know what's happening but either way she will kill you and eat you for dinner"

"I agree with Ashleigh she saved her life it's only fair we repay her" Nia agrees with me

"And maybe she's starting to remember we're the good guys" Todd nods at us also in agreement

I smile at both of them and pick up my shot gun, "let's go get us some Tank" I yell as we jog right back into the battle scene and just as we get there the Tank smashed its back on a brick wall and Taz seems to get knocked out since her limp body falls to the floor.

"Get away from my friend you over sized piece of meat" Todd yells at the jawless creature as he starts shooting him, I back him up and we start donating our bullets to the Tank. It yells and throws a chunk of concrete at us and in the corner or my eye I see Nia just about miss it by bending backwards as if she was playing 'how low can you go'. We keep shooting at it and slowly it drags its attention away from Taz and we start to back up again as it charges at us.

"Crap I'm out of ammo" Todd said as he runs back towards the safe house. That's when I saw Nia do the most stupid thing ever, she just stood there as the Tank charged towards her and she stood her ground as if claiming her territory.

"NIA" I call but she doesn't respond and out of what I call pure luck it collapsed at her feet.

"Are you insane?" I yell in her face as she slowly faces me a giggles, "Don't giggle! You could have died! You were practically in my position not five minutes ago only I was sitting down"

"I WIN" she suddenly yells flinging her arms into the air happily and jumping around

"And you're supposed to be older than me" I yell after her but she takes no notice at my comment

"Hey what about Taz?" Rosie questions, we all look at each other shocked then run towards where we last saw her except Jade who kept trying to convince us that it was a crazy idea.

"We have to be careful, she could wake any second" Jade states still a little wary about the idea

"She saved me, but why?" I said out loud, it was truly amazing how I got saved by a hunter and that hunter just happened to be a friend, was it all just a coincidence?

"That's different" Todd said slightly breaking the silence

"What?"

"Most hunters we've encountered have big boils and lumps on them" Todd boldly pulls down the collar of her hoodie to show her pale but smooth skin, "Taz doesn't have any, just the paleness of her skin that actually looks smooth" we all nod in agreement, Taz was defiantly not your average hunter and something was very unique about her.

"Do you think her body might be trying to kill the infection?" Rosie suggests, unlike the other things she usually blurts out it wasn't a half bad theory

Suddenly she stirred and we backed away almost instantly, she got in her hunter position on all fours and looked at us with curiosity

Tazmin's Pov

Ouch. Back in Pain. Tank is gay. Wait. What's gay? Differs! Crowding around me. They have firesticks! They are not using them. Staring. At me. Weird Differs. Feeling. Protective. They mine. My food. So why keep them alive? I'm weird.

Todd's Pov

She was looking back and forth at us probably a little confused.

"Taz?" I ask and crouch down to her level, for a minute I don't see the pale face hunter, I see the arrogant girl that I used to bet pills and adrenaline needles with. But that image goes when she bared her teeth at me, "how rude" I say and as if she understood me she bent her head. I swear if I saw myself in third person id think I was completely mental

Suddenly she moves and pivots around on the spot so that her back was facing me, that's when I noticed the large dark blood patch mostly covering the middle of her back up to her shoulder blades. I boldly reach forward and slightly lift up her hoodie just a little bit and already that revealed a massive bruise that was purple mixed with a blue colour, it looked so bad that even blood had been seeping through the bruise and because I'm not that much of a medic I don't really know how the hell that can happen.

"You crazy bastard" I hear Rosie mutter and then I chuckle when I hear Taz growl in response.

"We need to help her" Ashleigh says, "she might even understand us now and that does give us a clue that she is fighting to get her humanity back right?"

I nod and before Jade shoots her I pick up Taz in a bride style and carry her towards the safe house since her legs seemed to also be damaged, instead of her ripping my face off which I half expected she surprisingly stays completely still as if she knew I was helping her.

"You're lucky we are forgiving you" I say to her, she stays limp while I carry her, "you turn into a hunter, attempt to kill us in our sleep and then expect us to heal you" I pause and look at her to see her actually looking back in a apologetic way as if she truly understood what I was saying, "and to be completely honest we are crazy enough to do just that" then I confirmed she understood me when she sort of rubbed her cheek on me in a cuddle way is a sort of thank you, a image of my sister flashed in my find for a split second before I regain my footing, "but you owe me otherwise Jade would have killed you by now"

"You're talking to a hunter" I hear Jade say beside me

"I'm talking to a friend if you took those goggles off idiot" I growl at her, when we get to the safe room again I put her gently on the supply table that is now empty since we looted everything

"Hey I found duck tape" Rosie exclaimed coming into the safe room followed by Ashleigh

"What use is that going to do? Usually a first aid kit does the trick"

"yeah but I've been thinking that most hunters we've seen have duck tape on them, how they got it on themselves I do not know but maybe it would help Taz if we put some on her" She explained

"Actually that's not a bad idea" Ashleigh agrees , "to be honest I have been noting the way the special infected work together and their abilities and my theory is that the duck tape clutches onto the muscle to make it work better...somehow, and maybe to stop the hood bouncing and flopping around all the time I guess" Ashleigh explains

"First things first though" I said as Ashleigh passes me a first aid kit

"You sure you want to heal her?" Ashleigh asks

"Yeah of course why?" I ask in slight confusion

"Well last time we took her top off you had one of those anime nose bleeding moments" Nia says popping up on the other side of me, I frown at her

"That's not my fault she's a girl" I felt myself blush slightly

"She's still a girl now" Ashleigh says making my situation much word

"Awww does Todd have a crush on Taz?" Nia exclaims

"NOOO I DO NOT"

"Todd and Taz sound pretty cute"

"Hey! Not you swell Ashleigh" I said in annoyance, not even Ashleigh was taking this seriously

"I'm just being honest" she replied while putting her hand up in defence.

(Ff later that day) Todd's Pov

I didn't end up healing Tazmin after all; Ashleigh was more of the medic one in our group so I thought I should have let her instead.

"All right, now we have healed you so you have to be friendly alright?" Nia pointed her finger practically in Tazmin's face I was surprised she didn't bite it off, "be nice evil turnip" we all stare at Nia, "what? I'm just saying" she tries to defend herself. Taz got up and did hunters usual pose which was a hunched kneeling position.

"You. No. Attacking. Be. Friendly. Yes?"Rosie tried to communicate with her

"She says, what the fuck are you doing?" Nia translated...somehow

"How exactly do you know this?" Rosie asked unconvinced

"I can sort of tell by her expression" Nia replies confidently

"Hey you can be her translator since we don't really know if she can speak" Ashleigh suggested and Nia nods in agreement

"Hold on a minute" Jades voice pipes up, I forgot she was even there since she was really quite, "when do we have to be at the evac point by?"

"Well I think there was a poster saying they are evacuating people 5 days early" Rosie says and we all stare at her in disbelief

"And you were going to inform us when?" I ask and her face going into a nervous one

"Erm sorry guys it must have slipped my mind"

"Wait that means we only have a day to get there"

"Well let's go let's go" I say reloading my gun and once again exiting the safe room but this time we had an old friend joining us once again.

Ashleigh Pov

"Bloody stairs" I grunt clambering up yet another flight of stairs, Taz goes in front of me and as if mocking me she pounces up the stairs then waits for us to catch up before pouncing up again. She looks back at me and sneers the best she could at me

"Don't get cocky asshole" I tell her as if she was her arrogant self again, she grunts before pouncing again.

"C'mon Ashleigh, show some enthusiasm we are nearly at the evac point" Nia said cheerfully as she jogged past me

"Plah how can you be so active?" I ask trying a new tactic to climbing stairs by skipping one stair each step I took, though it only seemed to put twice the effort I was intending to put in anyway

"Here we go here we go here we go" Todd sang whilst walking by me up the stairs

"Here we go here we go here we goooooo" Nia shouts and they start jogging up the stairs together.

"Wait you faggots" Rosie gasps whilst pulling herself up with Jade right behind her. When we reach the top of the stairs I reload my gun in case of zombies on the other side but instead I heard a helicopter and I eagerly open the door to reveal more survivors, instead of greeting one another I soon realise they were aiming their pistols behind me. And I soon remember Taz.

"Wait don't shoot the hunter" I plead with my hands up.

"Don't shoot the hunter are you insane?" the guy in the white suit asks.

"Possibly, but please she is a friend" Nia tries to help me.

"Ya'll crazy, but hang on err sec maybe the hunter is friendly it's not attacking" the guy with a blue cap and a southern accent suggests.

"Kid you're as crazy as them, fucking friendly hunter my ass" the suit guy continues to protest.

"Hold on hold on now tell us the whole story about this friendly hunter and we'll decide" the guy with many chocolate bars attached to his belt said.

"Well" I start but Nia beats me to it, "Thehunteriscalledtazminandsh ewasourfriendcausesheusedtob ehumanbutthenshegotbitandshe turnedintoahunterbutshesaved ashelighfronatankandshe'sourfriendnow" Nia finished puffing a little.

"...in English sweetheart?" suit man asked with a very confused and sort of pissed off face.

Rosie steps forward and attempts to talk some sense into the whole situation, "The hunter is called Tazmin and she used to be a human not so long ago maybe just a couple of days ago, but she got bit one day when getting supplies for us and unfortunately she turned into a hunter, at first she was trying to kill us and acted like a normal hunter but when we saw her again she was more intelligent and she was able to open safe house doors and she even got a gathered a gang together and managed to trap us in a safe room, if it wasn't for Jade then we wouldn't have made it here in time, then Ashleigh fell and she was going to get hit by a Tank but in the last second Taz saved her" she pauses before continuing, "She got injured in the process so we healed her and ever since she has been helping us, we assume her body is slowly fighting back the infection and she's regaining her memories" Rosie finishes

"Her DNA may have a cure in it, please don't kill her" I unfortunately have to beg. Jade didn't really give any comment because I know she wanted to kill her as well.

"Dat was a awesome story, there was this one time me and my buddy Keit-"

"Hey kid, is now the right time?"

"Ok" he simply said shrugging his shoulders and I hear Nia giggle.

"Well I guess if she doesn't harm anyone I'm cool" the only girl out of their group said and Chocó guy agreed with her.

"There is no way I'm having a hunter with us being all friendly then end up killing us all" suit guy said once again.

"Listen old man" Todd boldly says walking up to him, "she's our friend and if you shoot her I'll kill you" he threatens as the boys both glare at each other raising the tension every minute of their eye contact.

"if that hunter so much as look at me the wrong way, that's it, it's a goner" suit man says before shoving past him and grabbing a axe from a nearby table.

"I don't like that guy" Todd whispers to me

"Neither do I" I reply and notice Nia walking up to the southern accent guy, "at least Nia is being social" I said but quickly eat my words as Nia says while smiling.

"Let me see your penis, I have to see if you're a dude or dudette" my eyes go wide.

"E-excuse me?" the confused and slightly shocked guy in overalls asks in disbelief.

"Let me see your penis" she repeats still wearing that smile

"O-ok then" he says to my surprise as he grabs the top of his overalls. As quickly as I can I rush over and cover Nia's mouth.

"Don't mind her she's just a little hyper and maybe mentally retarded" I say

"Oh ok" he simply replies

"C'mon people that chopper looked like it was heading for the mall, maybe we should follow them too" Chocó guy said.

"Alright" I reply but in the corner of my eye I could see that suit guy and Taz seeming to have a staring contest.

"Ignore him Taz" I say just for her to hear, I pat her head to reassure her that the suit guy was just being careful.

"Yeah he's just being a Meanie" Nia also says to her still wearing a cheerful smile, it was amazing how she could keep that up even through the crisis of what could possibly be the end of the world or just the end of the human race.

Once team 2 got their weapons we started our journey back through the hotel and already the corridors we cleared was soon full of infected again.

"Hey zombies are real" Overalls exclaimed.

"Well technically they're not zombies they're just infected people" Rosie tried to reason with him.

"Same thing ya'll want to eat ya either way" he replied. I looked back at Taz and she just stuck close to me, as if noticing my concern for her she looks up at me.

"She doesn't feel comfortable with this many people" Nia said to me.

"I wouldn't blame her, they all look a little trigger happy" I say stealing a quick glance at them.

"It's not that, it's the fact that she's the only infected with us and she knows they don't trust her yet" Nia explains as we approach a elevator. After we get in a silence fills the air for a while.

"You're pretty good, what are your names?" suit guy asks

"My friends call me coach" Chocó guy introduced himself

"My names Ellis and my friends used to call me Ellie but I prefer Ellis cause Ellie just sound like a girl's name but you can call me that if you really want" said Overalls

"Name's Rochelle and you?"

"The names Nick, and what about you guys?" Nick and the others turn towards us.

"I'm Rosie" she says with a cheesy thumbs up.

"Todd" he said coldly glaring now and then with Nick

"I'm Ashleigh and the hyper little girl is Nia" I introduce us bother before Nia goes and says another thing rude.

"Name's Jade, remember it well" Nick eyes her up suspiciously

"Why the hell do you have goggles on?" he asks, interested I too look at Jade for a answer.

"Do you know how many times I have been barfed on by a boomer? Around 20 times and when that happens you get so annoyed by the amount of times barf goes in your eyes, hence forth the goggles now why are you wearing a suit? Late for a wedding?" she asks him and he smirks at her.

"Can't a man go through a zombie apocalypse in style?" he replies and Jade grins back at him.

Suddenly Taz growls at the door as if sensing something, "woaw she's like a guard dog that fricken awesome, did you know me buddy Keith bought a dog as a gift for his girl but she dumped him right at the last minute and we had to take the poor dog to th-"

"Ellis sweetie is this the best time?" Rochelle interrupted

"Ok" he shrugged like the last time.

"What's the matter Taz?" Nia asked her.

Taz continued to growl at the elevator door.

"Guys" Nia catches our attention as she spun around to face us, "reload your guns, there is a massive horde on the other side of this door"

Everyone did as she said but I saw Ellis look at her with a confused expression.

"Hey, how can yer like tell wa she's saying?"Ellis asks approaching her

"Simple her expression on her face" she simply replies

Nia Pov

Oh dear, I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I stared into his beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"I-it's just a habit or a skill I have, I can just read people's faces really well" I reply to him as he raised eyebrow

"Wow dats a purtty good skill ya have there, you're like a translator for Fila" Ellis compliments while reloading his gun.

"Fila?" Ashleigh asks walking up to us

"yea the err hunter" he replies

"Her name is Taz"

"yea I know but I just thought it would be much simpler to call err Fila since it says that on her top, you 'no like a name tag" He shrugs as if to say 'I like the nickname' and Ashleigh nods

"Right, I guess it would be ok with her" Ashleigh replies. Suddenly a loud screeching sound pierces my ears as I cover them to avoid the horrible screeching sound that sent shivers up my spine. I see Taz whimper and go behind my legs, I felt sorry for her because her ears must have become more sensitive after her body altered when she got infected. We all turn to see Rosie pushing the elevator doors open.

"Rosie you hippo! We were not ready yet" I yell at her as she turns around and grins sheepishly.

"Oops sorry" she says and straight after we hear the screams and roars of the horde vast approaching.

"I hope you're not going to do that all the time" Rochelle says while passing her. I glared at her, how dare she treat Rosie that way. After battling the horde we race through the hotel that was up in flames, it didn't seem to be able to stand for much longer so we raced through as fast as we could.

"Safe room ahead!" Ashleigh yelled and I threw my pipe bomb.

"How can zombies be so dumb to go after a flashing thing?" I ask myself out loud, my randomness agreed with me as I stuck my arms out and acted like a slow moving zombie walking towards the pipe bomb.

"Nope" I hear Todd says pulling me back by my top. Once the bomb exploded I hopped my way towards the safe room.

"hey there wasn't a single special infected this time" Todd comments but then suddenly a lumpy thick tongue wrapped around his torso and started to drag him back, "Dammit I jinxed myself" he yelled while being dragged backwards. I look around for Fila, I mean Taz and just in time I see her pouncing up to Todd, he didn't scream because I knew we trusted her but I could tell by his expression that he had a little fear in his eyes when she growled at the smoker behind him. She slashed the rope like tongue with her claws and Todd was instantly free.

"Thanks Taz" he said patting her head before running back into the safety of the safe room with Fila close behind. Once She gets in we close the door and barricade it with a sofa and chairs that were in the safe room.

"Good job Fila" I whisper at her, she didn't seem to mind the nick name and sort of smiles the best she can but then looks a little depressed.

"What's wrong?" Ellis asks coming over towards me as I knelt the same level as Fila. Fila looks at me with a sad smile and I giggled a little.

"Oh you're hungry" I say and she nods in response.

"Hungry? Well we haven't got any food sorry" Ellis apologizes looking at me.

"Don't worry we got some food" I say with a smile as I walk over and yank the bag off of Rosie's back.

"OW hey watch it" she sneers but I ignore her. I go through the bag and pick out some raw meat.

"where'd you get tha?" Ellis asks

"we went through a super market to get here and there were only 3 of these there, we ate them every time we got a safe room with a stove" I explained cheerfully with a big smile. Fila looks eagerly at the meat as I tear through the packaging and offer her the meat.

"here you go" I say putting the meat in front of her, I could see she tried to savour it as if knowing it's going to be her last meal in a while but soon she devours the meat chewing happily.

"So where was yew when der infection started?" Ellis asked, I got a little depressed when thinking about my past but kept a smile on my face.

"I was in an orphanage, they said my family didn't want me but I could tell by their expressions that they were lying, I actually broke into the secret records and it said I was found in a carnival called the whispering oaks, it said that I was wandering at the entrance of the carnival" I explained and he nodded for me to continue, "anyway I stayed there longer than most people because they said I suffered from hallucinations but to be honest I think they were crazy" I giggled and he gave me a apologetic look.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you upset" he apologizes but I put my hands up in reassurance.

"Oh please don't, I'm actually glad to be out of there" I said and suddenly he gave me a really big grin.

"Let me tell you about the time my buddy Keit-"

"Now's not the time Ellis" Coach interrupted him.

"ok" he replied with a swift shrug making me giggle, he smiled at me before helping me up on my feet.

"Maybe I'll tell you later alright?" he promises and I nod, smiling so big my cheeks started to ache.

"Oww" I moan and pull my cheeks down as it gravity was pulling them; it was something I did when my cheeks hurt. Ellis burst out laughing at the face I pulled as I giggled with him, which only caused my cheeks to ache even more.


	4. The Best Plan Ever According To Me

Hey guys sorry for the long long long long long wait for this chapter but you' no School shit and that up my ass:/ such a PAIN I'm going to die! So much decisions to make in my life like where to go for collage and then thinking about current homework that should be done soon its so stressful I wouldn't be surprised if I found a big bunch of white hairs all over my scalp, But anyway back to the story hope you like this chapter :D and Btw please could you guys tell me which POV you prefer cause im a little confused myself, there's Ashleigh's which in the main Pov, Nia's Pov, Fila's Pov will just pop up now and then and 3rd Pov. Thanks again J

Ashleigh stared at the two as they held long stares into each others eyes. _Right now __isn't__ the time for Romance_ she thought, she then glanced at the Hunter now named 'Fila' munching happily at the meat in front of her.

"Right, so if we go through the hotel or motel whatever it is, and past the corner shop we should get to the mall" Rochelle commented ruining the young couples 'special' moment. Nia frowned at Rochelle but stood up and reloaded her gun whilst looking at Fila who looked glum at the sight of her eaten pork chop or whatever she just ate.

"You can have more later once we sort ourselves out" Nia reassured her as Fila made a pouting face up at her, "don't give me that look now" Fila who new she failed, glared at the floor with her bottom lip stuck out.

"That's the first time I have ever seen you be serious" Jade commented, weary about approaching Nia seen as she was standing close to the infected beast.

"No I have been serious before like that time when pigs flew, that's when I was a piece of grass" Nia said staring up at the ceiling making Jade raise a eyebrow at her.

"forget I said anything" she mumbled walking away with a grinning Nia behind her.

(ff gun shop)

"now that's what I'm talking about" Nick approves whilst getting a top range shot gun off of the shelf. Suddenly Nia happily skips up towards him and steals the shot gun out of his hand.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Nick yelled angrily glaring at her. she held it out to him.

"here friend I got this for you" Nia smiles brightly, he gives her a look over before snatching it out of her hand.

"I'm not your friend, so leave me alone" He coldly replies to her, usually he is used to a response of a glare or a disappointed sigh, mostly in the negative region, but instead he got a big fat smile that invaded her face. He was obviously surprised by this and being no expert on unpredictable people he just ignored her and turned away.

"OH My Gawd, like laser sights" Rosie observed with a :3 face pointing at the box full of laser attachments for the guns

"yeah its been there for ages" Jade comments whilst rolling her eyes obviously fed up.

Tazmin's Pov.

Firesticks. Everywhere. Don't remember this many firesticks. Firesticks defence? Then take all firesticks!

"No Fila, its better to take ammo" Girl…Nia tells me. She understands. Glad someone does. Forgot how to talk. Stupid brain. Hey! Shiny red button! Must press this!

"Well hello there! Didn't expect there to be anymore survivors walking around" BIG VOICE!, scary. Where did it come from? Only pressed button. AHA! Button source of voice!

Ashleigh's Pov.

The sound of technology breaking made the owner of the gun shops voice go extremely low until it made no noise, turning around I saw Fila with her claws bent down as if she just…..killed the voice box….yeah she did. I sigh and walk over to her, she turns towards me obviously hearing my footsteps through her highly sensitive ears.

"Fila, you don't do that to noisy things ok?" I say calmly, it was kind of weird having her mostly in a crouching position, making her shorter than me rather that the other way round when she was…..human.

She bend her head in shame, like a scolded puppy who peed on the floor instead of the newspaper. Suddenly the door next to the destroyed button opens to reveal stairs leading onto some sort of a balcony.

"Freedom!" Nia exclaims immediately heading up the stairs, not really considering the fact that there could be a tank on the other side.

As we all go and follow her with our newly upgraded guns, we come across some sort of a motel, down below was a car park and randomly placed pavements for the plants, and also to detach the road to the other side.

"This is freaky" I mumble, Fila looks at me uncertain as if in agreement.

"This place is totally deserted" Rochelle status, looking round nervously.

"There isn't a Zombie in sight" Ellis agrees whilst placing his gun slightly on his shoulder seen as there was nothing to shoot at.

"HUNTER" We all hear the yell from the microphone that was attached to this big white door.

"THERE IS A HUNTER RIGHT BY YOUR FEET" Fila replies by attacking the white door, leaving scrap marks with her bone claws, "AHH SHOOT IT SHOOT IT!" the poor person on the inside yells. But we just stand there dumbfound.

"She's a friend, she's not harmful" I say since nobody was planning on giving the guy an explanation.

"Not harmful? Are you insane girl?" he replied making me glare at the white door.

"That's what I said" Nick exclaimed putting his hands up in defence as I also glare at him.

"I second this" Jade comments. I might as well glare at everyone.

"She's friendly ok? Deal with it" I yell at the stranger and my own team, "now listen, do you think you could tell us if there is a way to get past that big blockage over there?" I ask the megaphone whilst pointing towards the huge lorry and concrete walls blocking our path.

"Well I have set up explosives there, but here's the thing, see I locked myself in here and I forgot to bring cola, if you get me cola from that near by shop ill be more than happy to clear the way" He explained

"How could you forget the cola?" Nia accused pointing to the camera watching us.

"those damn zombies were chasing me, I had no time to think girl"

"Fine, we will get your damn cola" Nick grumbles, he walks towards the stairs that descended into the car park. We all follow him, except Nia and Fila as they carelessly hop over the railing and land on as car. I wasn't so concerned with Fila as she could pounce amazing heights and still avoided breaking her legs but Nia, she thought she was immortal of something.

"WHOO high five fila" She yells, instead of high fiveing Fila just sits up straight with a beaming smile, or what she can get close to a smile since her sharp teeth were now part of her skull. They were now practically bone.

"Shut the fuck up! Do you want any infected to hear us and have a massive horde after us?" Nick hissed aggressively at her as Fila growled at him in return.

"Now now Nick, its ok to have fun once inna while" Ellis said, touching Nick's shoulder in a calm gesture.

"get your filthy red neck hands away from me" Nick growled again, shoving Ellis's hand off and storming away, "lets get this fucking cola and be off"

Nia stared dumbfound at the moody Nick and hopped off the car she was still standing on.

3rd person.

"Is Nick always this foul mouthed?" jade asked Ellis as he walked beside Nia.

"Well, I wouldn't really know cause I met him the same time as you but he does seem like the guy who would swear lot" Ellis explained to Jade. Jade nodded whilst watching Nia pat Fila's head like a dog, _this Nia is trusting that hunter too quickly_ Jade thought as she watched Fila crawl beside Nia just like a obedient dog to its owner. Jade still didn't trust the hunter, it was just like every other hunter right? What if this one was smart enough to deceive these people into thinking she's sane but at night she manages to kill everyone?

The doubts filled Jade's mind as she thought of the many reasons why Fila would kill them.

"These insane people better be right about that hunter" Jade muttered to herself before catching up with the rest of the gang.

"ok no doubt there will be an alarm when we break into that store, so we need to make a plan" Todd announces, the gang turn to him with a look of surprise of most of their faces since Todd had been keeping quiet this entire time.

"We should be fine" Ellis says confidently, "There are 9 of us-" Fila growls interrupting him, "Ok ok fine I meant 10 of us" Ellis holds up his hands defensively as Nia giggles in the background.

"As I was saying 10 of us and.." he trails off, finally doing the maths.

"And around 5 million infected is that what you're trying to say?" Todd finishes off for him. Ellis gave them a cheesy grin whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well when you put it that way" Todd says while checking his gun to see if it was fully loaded, "it sounds like we don't have a hope in hell"

"C'mon guys, no negative thoughts right? that's how we are gonna get through this" Rochelle breaks the silence, although her positive statement was meant to lighten the mood, it didn't.

"Lets just get this over with" Rosie muttered.

"ok so 2 of us go in and find the cola and the rest of us guard the place and give them cover whilst they go give the guy his cola right?" Todd asked everybody.

Nick shrugs at him without a care with Rochelle and Coach. Ashleigh thought for a bit but then nodded and Rosie agreed also.

"wait a minute, it would only take one of us to get the cola, and they have to be pretty fast so that we can get through that blockage when it blows up" Nia exclaims, her randomness not taking effect this one time. They all thought hard.

"I'm pretty fast, I think" Rosie comments.

"Its no good thinking you may be fast, you have to be certain" Todd replied to her, suddenly Nia's eyes bright up at the most ridiculous thing Todd had thought of that day, of course Nia could read people well so she already knew the plan before he even spoke, "what if Fila takes the cola?"

"are you serious?" Jade sarcastically says.

"yeah I'm serious I mean, Fila's fast, and she's infected which means she wont be delayed by any other infected wanting to eat her, its simple" Todd smiles brightly like if he had just thought of the greatest plan in the world, and to Ashleigh he did.

"I'm not leaving my life in the hands of that THING who is supposed to be the one eating us" Nick complains.

"ok I just had it with you" Todd shouts at him, launching at him with a clenched fist ready.

"c'mon then you piece of shit, hit me" Nick growled at him leaning aggressively. As Nia held back Todd keeping him from hitting Nick who taunted him.

"Nick stop it" Rochelle shouted at him, nobody was holding back Nick so with a clenched fist he rushed towards Todd fully prepared to punch him. With a hunters yell piercing the atmosphere Fila pounced onto Nick as if he was pray. Nick's shotgun rattled across the concrete road as silence descended upon the gang. Through the rage of Nick's actions and Todd's helplessness Fila had acted fast and stopped Nick from harming Todd by pouncing on him like she would to her next meal, instead of using her bone claws to pierce his flesh she pinned his wrists to either side of his head. A growl erupted from her vocal chords as her face hovers over Nick's scared expression. Sure Nick wasn't scared of anything, he wasn't afraid of the police, the mafia or even life in prison. But this hunter who could end his life right there, and only refraining from doing so because she was obedient? That DID make him feel some sort of fear if any. From this close Nick could see her face better, it was true what they said, she was different from any other hunter that they have encountered, but what about her personality?

"Fila, get off Nick" Rochelle tries to order her, but her only reply was an even louder growl and the sound of rope tightening.

"Rochelle, she's tightening her grip, I don't think that helped" Nick surprisingly calm yet panicky at the same time.

"Nia" Ashleigh nudged her catching my attention.

"Despite how much id like to keep him there, do you think you could tell Fila to let go?" Todd asked Nia she nodded and approached Fila who still growled dangerously at her victim.

"Fila, release the victim" Nia said dramatically, Fila, almost reluctantly got off Nick and stopped growling, pouncing on top of the store roof before watching the scene below her.

Nick got up angrily and pointed an accusing finger at Nia, "Is this some kind of sick joke to you?"

She just looked at him before smiling, "Fila was only being defensive of Todd, its not like she hold a grudge or anything" She said, _**though, she does hold a grudge against you slightly **_Nia thought to herself whilst slightly smirking at him in a smug way, she couldn't help but feel special that she was the only one who was able to tell what Fila was thinking.

_**Fila, **_she thought slightly wondering if Taz didn't mind her new name, it was more like her infected name now. Nia shrugged lightly, if Fila hated the name she would have told Nia right?

Nick, puffing slightly from the scene that just happened, stormed off towards the huge lorry that blocked their way to the mall, slightly muttering under his breath to get the job done.

"Now Fila" Ashleigh started catching the hunter's attention, "we are depending on you to get the job done really fast ok?"

Fila looked at Ashleigh and then did the best grin she could possibly do. Fila indeed knew what was going on, she didn't know why she tried to kill the pure's , that's what she called the humans without the infection contaminating their blood, pure's, it was like a name that stuck with her for no reason, she would just call them human but that would count all of them, infected or not infected. She still recalled the realisation of her friends being in trouble with the Tank, so like any good friend she tried to help, but at the same time also wanted to eat them.

Once she was brought back out of her thoughts everyone was waiting near the lorry, not too close of course because otherwise they would blow up, but just enough so that when it does blow up they can make a quick dash for safety. From that distance she could see Nia give her a wave, somehow knowing that by doing that it meant she can go ahead with the plan.

She pounced on the shop doors that opened instantly by the force of her leap, and no sooner did the alarms went off, Fila whimpered under the high pitched noise, ever since she mutated her hearing had enhanced so much that she could hear a spiders steps crawling on the hard wood of the door that lead to the staff room in the shop, but because of the stupid alarm her hearing was worsening with every second of being in there. Without giving herself time to adjust to the constant noise and pounced on the shelves that shook under the sudden weight, She quickly spotted the red label that circled the outside of the bottles, picking them up gently and running out of the shop she sighed with relief. Getting a better grip on the goods that would set them free to the mall she quickly pounced up onto the balcony and dropped the bottled into a white tray that popped out of the door. Feeling satisfied with her services she turned around and then stopped dead in her tracks.

Hordes of infected were everywhere, how could she have not have heard them …. Her hearing…. She thought it had all just gone quiet and she didn't realised the alarm stopped since she got used to the noise. Fila, in shock, gave a big scream as a normal hunter would do once it had pounced. No, she couldn't hear a thing and it worried her. Had she gone deaf?

Looking up she saw Nia, Todd, Ellis and Ashleigh on their own waving for Fila to come over, they had waited for her instead of going which made her smile on the inside, she didn't hurt them because she still felt like a pure when she was with them, and they treated her like one, well most of them did. Fila quickly pounced over and killed any infected that tried to get to her friends.

_**When friends safe. Then Fila happy.**_ she thought to herself, as they all ran away from the horde to catch up with the others who deserted them.

(FF, In the safe room)

Once they had blocked the doorway that they came through, the 9 zombie killers and their pet hunter relaxed, wiping the sweat from their forehead and checking around the room for supplies as they silently listened to the loud screams and thumping noise the infected made as they try and batter their way through the door, much to their disadvantage they didn't have enough brain power to figure out a different way of getting to them. So with a memory span of 30 minutes they soon stopped banging impatiently on the door as they had already forgotten what was on the other side.

"hey jimmy Gibbs's drag race car is here! Man he is the best I tell you" Rosie exclaims whilst admiring the bold blue poster that decorated the wall above the weapons and supplies.

""Jimmy Gibbs!" Coach also joins in whilst reloading his shotgun.

"What is it with this Jimmy Gibbs guy?" Jades asked, but with everyone busy admiring the poster she got ignored, well except from one person.

"Beats me, they adore idiots" Nick replied, nudging his head in their direction.

Jade chuckles whilst checking herself for wounds or scratch marks she may have, "yeah, I cant agree with you more there, I mean c'mon, a friendly hunter? Its probably smart enough to trick us then eat us later"

"Exactly, god we are probably the only two smartest people here" Nick agreed, he stole a glance at this 'friendly' hunter, trying to judge why this infected isn't like the rest.

Maybe Jade was right, somehow this infected was just smarter than the rest and later on would kill them one by one, the thought swarmed Nicks untrusting mind and only made him doubt the theory of a infected being friendly.

"I know what your thinking" Nia suddenly came up to them with a calm expression, making Nick jump slightly as he was snapped out of his thoughts he glanced at the girl he associated with a witch, "You want to kill Fila don't you?" She said with no emotion, it made Nick slightly freaked out inside but he would never admit to it.

"IT, is an infected, an infected that could kill us with not problem, of course I want to kill it" Nick said in a 'matter of fact' tone, he narrowed his eyes dangerously at Nia, but she stood her ground and kept staring at him which made Nick feel uncomfortable.

"i'm good at making you fell uneasy aren't I?" She smiled slightly, as if in a trance or she was possessed.

"Dammit stop reading my face you weirdo" Nick growled walking away from her.

"great, you made him angry, juuust what we needed" Jade annoyingly said to Nia, her eyes lazily looked over Nia's still emotionless face.

"You fancy him" Nia stated, followed by a girly giggle. Jade narrowed her eyes as her cheeks turned a bright red, she marched up to Nia and leaned dangerously into her personal space bubble.

"And you wont say nothing about it! Got it" she threatens Nia who didn't react to her threat.

"your secret is safe with me" Nia grinned back at her, Jade arched a curved eyebrow and went to get ammo from the wooden table by the wall.

"for now" Nia muttered quietly watching Fila and Nick having a glaring contest.


	5. A Traitor in our Midst

WELL HI omg i havent died soooo hi X3 im so so so so sorry i havent uploaded in ages its due to the fact ive been having writers block and plus my exams are coming up in fatc i have one thursday XD just happens to be the time when i get back into this story aswell haha well thanks fro being so loyal guys LUV YOU XXX tell me what you think and review if you think i deserve it X3 xx

3rd person

Fila glared at the man in the white suit for some time, even after Nick had stopped glaring and went to look around the room, maybe searching for stray pills that he could grab for his selfish needs. Fila did know that he wanted to kill her, she has even started to remember how she used to want to kill every infected no matter if they were friendly. Hell she even remembered her exact opinion on the bloodthirsty creatures, They didn't survive so they should die, Now thinking about how cold and aggressive she used to be to her previous team mates she wondered why they even let her live. But the new name, Fila, was life starting a new life, to start over on first impressions and forgetting if you got along with anyone. Fila was appreciative for the second chance to redeem herself, despite her condition.

"Ok so we have to head wherever that helicopter went, and how exactly are we going to get there?" Todd commented, catching everyone's attention.

"Well I have a clue where it went but we would have to get through to the other side of the mall to be on the right course" Rosie replied, with everyone silently agreeing.

"Do yeh think jimmy Gibbs Jr is still ere?" Ellis questions everyone, totally going off track on the real subject.

"Ellis" Nick lets out in a warning tone. Ellis shrugged but stayed silent knowing how pissed Nick had been the past hour.

"So yeah anyway we have to just go through the mall but there's one tiny bitty oh my lord problem" Rosie used her fingers to emphasize what 'tiny' actually meant, even when others already knew this, " The problem is that I have a slightly accurate theory, that the mall is full of infected, since you' no 'OH MY GAWD END OF THE WORLD MUST BUY FOOD AND SHIT' people would be rushing all over the place" Rosie acted out what her version of 'normal' people are. Nia applauded her with rapid clapping.

"Why thank you" Rosie bowed in a sarcastic kind of way yet playful as well.

"Well I think we've already killed twice as much infected as there are in here" Jade commented.

"Yeh! We so beast every infected" Ellis excitedly said whilst slightly fist punching the air.

Once everyone was ready to get going again they opened the safe house door, Fila went ahead and checked things out, going around every area and through every nick and cranny, keeping a sharp eye out for supplies that they may use. And she got a pat on the head for everything she found which are around 2 pill tubs, an adrenaline shot and even a first aid kit. Maybe not much but hey, every little thing does help when you only have a few of them.

The gang didn't come across anything big either, little surprises now and then when you round a corner and a boomer is just standing there like 'ELLO' but other than that they had no serious injuries or problems, and soon enough they made it to the next safe house with ease.

"Ok anyone got injured?" Rochelle asks, nobody gives a response which surprised her a little.

"FILA YOU WERE AWESOME" Nia yelled to Fila who gave a grin in return.

Jade sighed, wincing slightly at the sudden yell Nia gave; giving them a quick glance she walked calmingly to the safe house door and shot the infected that tried to reach them through the bars of the door.

"Stupid idiots" she muttered, even though it might have sounded like she was aiming her thoughts at the infected, they were in fact towards the hyper girl and the over protective guy named Todd. True Jade had met Fila before as Taz, outside a corner shop not so much as a month ago, but that was Taz and this was now Fila. No matter the situation it would take a lot of persuading to get her to be convinced that Fila was a friendly hunter.

Everyone got their guns ready and counted supplies they had, they had a healthy 6 first aids and everyone actually had a tub of pills or an adrenaline shot.

Once again like so many times they opened the safe house door and greeted the infected that came to say hi. Well maybe not so nice but nether the less the infected ran towards them as if food was suddenly $1, and yes I might have said that on purpose because of the mall situation.

Ashleigh's Pov.

Everyone was quiet as we walked through the long hallway leading out onto the main shopping area of the mall, it was a huge place maybe at least 4 stories high. There were hardly any infected as we crossed the platform to the other side where it leads to an elevator.

Once we entered the elevator Ellis broke the silence, "Hey I was just thinking that Jimmy Gibbs stock cars around ere somewhere, we just have to fill it up and I'll ride the damn thing to New Orleans myself" He grinned at everyone.

"The car is right there, we've been staring at it for at least 5 minutes" Rosie sighed, not really believing Ellis's obliviousness, "But OH My GAWD Jimmy Gibbs Car! I'm so driving"

"Don't think so, I'm driving or you'll have to kill me" Nick protested whilst glaring at everyone.

"That can be arranged" Todd countered whilst readying his shotgun.

"Guys please, the biggest question is how are we all gonna fit into that small car?" I yelled which seemed to silent everyone. They looked at me as realization reflected in their eyes also.

"We'd have to squash in?" Ellis suggested shrugging his shoulders.

After a moment of silence I heard Nia burst out laughing, causing everyone to stare at her suddenly.

"So how many canisters do we need?" Jade asked with a bored expression on her face.

"Around 13 I estimate, for a stock car like tha" Ellis rubbed his chin in thought, since he was an expert when it came to cars.

"We'd have to organize ourselves into pairs, I don't want someone being snabbed by a smoker and we can't reach them because their over the other side, or if their 3 stories up ok?" Todd explained.

3rd Person (because I find it easier)

"Ok, so let me think about this, I'll go with….." Todd trailed off looking around, silence filled the elevator as it continued to make its silent decent, "awh c'mon I'm not that bad"

"I'll go with you" Nia happily said whilst throwing her arms up in the air, despite her disappointment of how she wanted to spent more time with Ellis, she also felt a weird brother sister type connection with Todd.

"I'll go with Rochelle" Rosie shrugged whilst stepping beside the woman and giving a cheesy thumbs up.

"I'll go with….someone" Ashleigh let out nervously, she neither wanted to go with Nick or Coach, or a hyper Ellis, Jade seemed the best pairing to go with Nick so maybe she could go with Ellis?

"Hey Fila why don't you join with Ellis?" Nia exclaimed, knowing that Fila would keep Ellis safe.

Ellis gulped and looked at Fila who was looking back at him, Ellis did trust Nia but he couldn't help feel nervous, _get a hold of yourself! Fila helped us so many times its fine its fine_, He tried to convince himself, _hell I'm even the one who suggested a friendly hunter when we first met her_, he thought to himself, mentally slapping himself.

"Eh, what do you say Fila?" He asked.

"It can't say anything you idiot" Nick huffed at the scene he thought was stupid, "Jade, since you're the only smart person here fancy tagging with me?" he asked cockily.

Jade arched an eye brow under her goggles, "yeah sure, there's always a first time for everything"

"It's not a date sweetheart" Nick Grinned at her.

"I was just about to say the same thing" she winked at him. Slightly forgetting that they were not alone.

"So that leaves Ashleigh and Coach" Nia smiled at them as they awkwardly glanced at each other.

"What is this dating show? C'mon we are all friends here I suggest we all stop with the awkward glances and be serious" Ellis threw his arms up, fed up with all this nonsense and trying to act serious, "I just wanna get outta ere and see my buddy Keith"

They all gave him a sympathetic glance, except Nick. Ellis wasn't sure if Keith was still alive, but the motivation of believing he is still alive kept him going.

As the elevator came to a halt the doors slide open without a screech or a jolt, in fact they opened smoothly much to their surprise.

"Alright guys let's get a move on" Ashleigh encouraged them as they started to split up and head into different directions in pairs.

"Fila wait up" Ellis gasps whilst trying to catch up to the pouncing hunter. She totally skipped the stairs and was able to pounce straight onto the 2nd story before pouncing onto the 3rd. And Ellis was having trouble catching up with the eager hunter which he did not think about when he agreed to be partners with her, but that soon changed when she met him halfway down the stairs with 4 canisters with her, 2 in each hand and the other two she seemed to be kicking down the stairs.

"Eh, g-good job" Ellis praised her before taking the two canisters on the floor and they both made their way to the stock car.

"Where are all the zombies?" Todd asked whilst following Nia across a platform. Suddenly a loud roar of screaming zombies echoed through the mall, indicating that a huge horde was about to come.

"You seemed to have jinxed us…again" Nia sighed but let out a small chuckle afterwards.

"Gah, why?" Todd complained mostly to himself as they both started shooting at the running infected.

"I'll grab the gas behind me and you cover me ok?" Todd shouted over at Nia who threw a pipe bomb. Like always the infected got distracted by the flashing light and they go some distance between them and the flesh eating monsters.

"Or better yet..." she trailed off throwing the gas carelessly over the edge.

"WOW what are you doing?" Todd chased the gas and watched it falling down till it landed with a thump on the ground floor, "that could have burst you knob head"

"You're the knob head, boob" Nia poked her tongue out at him.

"You're like the most childish hyper person I have ever met" Todd exclaimed whilst shooting an infected right in front of him, almost showing off.

"You obviously haven't met many people"

"Oi!" Todd exclaimed, which would sound like a sissy voice to most people, "I so too have met lots of other people"

"Todd?" Nia questioned whilst throwing another canister over the edge, not noticing Fila jumping up in midair and catching the canister before falling back down.

"Yes?" Todd looked over at her, throwing boomer bile at the same time.

"Where do you come from?" She curiously asked with her head cocked to the side slightly, "it's just I realized all of us are friends and we have known each other for a while, but we don't actually know anything about each other except our names"

Todd thought for a bit, slightly nodding at her, "well, I lived in an 2 bedroom house….still with my dad and sister, and I guess there's not much to say apart from how he was abusive towards us, I stayed for my sister because she had this condition that somehow made her think she was younger than she actually was, so she was 16 but she acted 6" Todd took a deep breath before carrying on, "about a week when the infection broke, dad caught it, I didn't notice when he came home because he was still able to talk but he came home drunk so obviously we got into an argument, he tried to injure me with a broken glass bottle, I ended up over powering him but something wasn't right about him, he had some sort of a growth under his neck and his eyes were yellow, and unfortunately he puked on me"

Nia cringed slightly, "like a boomer?"

"Yeah, must have been near the first stages because the growth wasn't as big as the boomers we see today, anyway, before I realize what has happened random people appear and attack my sister, if I had my knowledge back then I would have known a boomers bile attracts the horde, but I didn't of course and I wasn't really sure what was happening, Dad tried to attack me again so I had no choice but to attack him back, he exploded, as horrible as that sounds, I was about to help my sister, but a smoker got me" Todd turned away from Nia, the infected has stopped for a little while and they were coming in the mall some other way over the other side.

Nia noticed Todd's shoulders slightly shook as he spoke about the end of his story, " Sally couldn't defend herself, and as I was being dragged back I heard her scream so loud, and I was too weak to get out of the smokers grasp" Todd tried to fight the tears in his eyes as he remembered Sally's blood curdling scream.

Nia walked up to him cautiously and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We have all lost someone during the infection, so you're not alone"

"Really?"

"Yep" Nia replied, Todd sniffed before looking back at her again.

"So who have you lost?"

Nia paused and took a breath before replying, "Well, maybe not everyone, I never had anyone to begin with"

Todd's red eyes widened slightly, "how come?"

"I was an orphan, I had been in the orphanage since I was 4 and apparently according to the file about me, I was abandoned at some public area, I kind of forgot where, I was raised at the orphanage but I wasn't happy there, they wouldn't tell me anything about who my parents may be or anything, I was isolated because they thought there was something wrong with me and I never really had any friends, they lied to me all the time and I could tell because of their expressions" Nia smiled at Todd who gave her a sympathetic look.

"Oh jeez, I have been so selfish I never considered the fact that others may have it worse than me, I have been so selfish" Todd kept muttering while shaking his head, ashamed of his obliviousness.

"It's ok Todd, people are blind of other peoples situations because of their own, it's a common mistake, I've seen it loads in movies" Nia exclaimed the last part giving Todd a wide grin.

Todd chuckled and shot as infected running towards them, "well maybe you'll find out something when we get to the sanctuary"

Nia nodded with much enthusiasm, "Yeah I hope so"

"HEY YOU GUYS" Ashleigh yelled up from the ground floor, "we got 3 left, have you got all the ones up there?"

Nia and Todd gave a quick glance around, "Yeah we got all the ones up here" Todd shouted back.

"Where are the rest of them then?" Ashleigh questioned mostly to herself but Coach, who was standing beside her, replied.

"Maybe there are some behind that scaffolding?" Coach pointed towards the scaffolding on the 2nd floor.

"Hey maybe your right" Ashleigh replied, "Rosie, Rochelle!" Ashleigh called to them as they were on the 3rd floor just above the target.

"What?" Rosie yelled back.

"There might be some canisters on the floor below you, and as far as I know there isn't a way to get to them"

"Well how am I gonna get to them?"

"There in a glass floor a bit behind you, smash it"

"But that's the government's property"

Ashleigh did a slight face palm, "IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE, IF YOUR WORRIED ABOUT BREAKING THE LAW MAY I REMIND YOU, YOU HAVE KILLED ABOVE 50 INFECTED, AND SINCE SOME PEOPLE STILL CLASS INFECTED AS HUMAN, YOU WOULD BE JAILED FOR LIFE!" Ashleigh shouted back, her voice croaking a little from shouting so much.

"…..ok" Rosie half shouted back.

"We gotta break the glass" Rosie informed Rochelle who covered them both.

"We should break it with a melee weapon, as to…." Rochelle paused hearing a few bullets and glass smashing, she turned towards the guilty party who grinned apologetically, "to…not attract attention" she finished giving an annoyed sigh at the end, soon after they heard another horde scream.

"Oops sorry" Rosie apologized before slipping into the hole and landing onto the wooden platform below. Almost immediately she spotted two canisters in the corner by the column.

"There are canisters here Rochelle!" Rosie informed her.

?"Ok I'm coming down" Rochelle replies with a slight grunt as she landed on the scaffolding.

"I got one you get the other" Rochelle instructed Rosie as they grabbed the canisters.

"We got 2 more canisters!" Rosie shouted down.

"Right, only one more" Ashleigh said, mainly to herself, "Jade, Nick, you found anything?" Ashleigh yelled to the highest floor.

An orange dot appeared over the edge of the balcony "NO" Jade replied yelling back.

"You haven't found anything?" Ashleigh mumbled to herself. When her and coach found 4 canisters, Ellis and Fila got 4 canisters as well, Todd and Nia found 2 canisters and even Rosie and Rochelle found 2 canisters, Ashleigh frowned at Nick and Jade and wondered how they could have found nothing and she couldn't help but think that they weren't pulling their weight in this serious situation, but her thoughts were interrupted when a heavy thumping shook through her body. It was familiar; it felt like an earthquake meaning its mass was off the scales. Some would think it would be unstoppable if it had the intelligence to form an army but to their advantage it did not.

But that thought alone did not stop the trembling caused by fear to set in and with one word, that fear spread like wildfire.

"TANK!" Ashleigh yelled with a hitch in her voice, the beastly creature came into view on the second floor with Rosie and Rochelle.

"Well this is attention that I DO NOT want for once" Rosie let out as both her and Rochelle start running in the only direction that they could actually go. The Tank charged at them with heavy footsteps that resembled a dangerous earthquake, as Rochelle followed Rosie she found it hard to keep her balance as she felt the Tank come slowly erase the space between them.

"Quick jump down!" Rosie yelled as she jumped on a stall that seemed to hold flyers that were now scattered across the floor.

"We've got to help them" Ellis looked at Fila who balanced on the railings of the balcony.

Fila looked at Ellis and gave a slight nod, showing she understood.

"HEY! I got a canister" Jade yelled from the very top floor, "NICK?!" Jade shouted angrily as a fleeing Nick descends down the second pair of stairs.

"Listen honey, it's a save your skin moment this date is over" he held his hands up in defense as he continued descending down the stairs. Jade rolled her eyes at the man and slowly started to make her way to the bottom, carrying the canister. Suddenly she froze in her spot, a much too familiar thumping sound came louder and louder with each passing second, her palms became sweaty and she could feel her heart thumping in her chest and with the following words that Rosie yelled, her panic attack got even worse.

"IT'S HEADING TO THE TOP FLOOR"

"Oh fuck" Jade gasped as an enlarged muscle filled hand grasped the side of the balcony, crushing the metal railing, now flat against on the balcony providing no safety. Jade gripped the canister tightly, she was backed up against the wall and her only escape was the direction of which the Tank was coming towards her. She knew in that moment, she was going to die. In a flash she brought out a walkie talkie and frantically started blurting words.

"ALERT ALERT! Mission aborted, Mission failed, if you are getting this, my mission has failed and I can no longer be contacted, send a CEDA squad immediately to deal with the situation!"

"What is she saying?" Ashleigh pondered, to the human hearing all they could here was a muffled voice in the distance. But to an amplified human's ears such as the Hunter, Fila could hear every single word the traitor was saying. Fila growled loudly and staring at the top floor where Jade stood. Nia looked at Fila with a confused expression but that expression turned into hate once she read Fila's expression. With a Tank's loud roar that it usually makes, the gang, who were now on the ground floor, watched with shocked expressions as they saw a screaming body falling through the air. Jades arms still gripped the canister tightly as she travelled through the air, her hair flowing frantically around her face and with a loud smack; she lands on her back on the ground floor.

Blood tricked from the corner of her mouth and her frozen eyes stared endlessly towards the front wheels of the stock car, her mouth open slightly, one of her arms draped around the canister as the other spread open as if reaching out for something.

"Holy shit" Ellis let out. But as quickly as the silence started a roaring from the top floor interrupted them.

"Good riddance!" Nia cheered as she flipped her arms in the air.

"How could you say that?" Coach asked the hyperactive girl whilst carrying a shocked expression. Nobody had expected her to be please about someone's death.

"She's a traitor! Trust me, I read her expression but at first when I first met her it was hard to actually tell, she works for CEDA"

She approaches the deceased corpse and rolled it on their stomach. Her face broke into a smile once she found papers in the corpses back pocket.

"What are these?" Rosie questioned picking up the papers and looking intently at them. There were around 13 pieces of A5 paper, all with individual pictures and a description underneath. 3 of which had a red marker pen through them, like exterminated targets.

There were 10 without a red marker through them and 9 of them were standing around the documents.

"We are... Targets?" Ashleigh gasped in utter shock.

"This is all...shocking, but may I remind you there is a tank after us" Nick said with no emotion. He rolled the woman he once flirted with, over onto her back again and yanked the canister out of her dead arms in a manner of disrespect.

"I'm driving" Ellis announces as he hops in the driver's seat. Hearing the Tank roar again the Rochelle, Coach and Nick clamber in the back seat while Ashleigh fills the stock car with last of the petrol. Todd found no other way of getting in the car other than getting in the back seat, so awkwardly he just clambered onto their laps muttering a sorry now and then.

"Where am I going to sit?" Nia pouted.

"Nia, if you wan' you can sit on my lap, though you'll have to steer and I'll do the pedals and gears?" Ellis asked slightly hesitating; he didn't want Nia to think he was creepy or weird.

"Sure, thank Ellis" Nia beamed as she went round the car and sat in Ellis's lap as he blushed slightly.

"Don't you even think anything" Nick threatened Todd who awkwardly hovered over Nicks pants area.

"Why are you complaining? Aren't you gay?"

Todd smirked as he insulted him.

"Why you..."

"Guys enough, Ashleigh get in here! Its full" Rochelle yelled as Ashleigh got the last of the petrol out of the canister and threw it away, hopping into the car as Rosie squashed herself in the foot gap.

"Ok let go lets go its coming!" Coach encouraged as he looked out the window at the Tank climbing down the pillars to the bottom floor.

"FILA" Nia yelled suddenly remembering she wasn't in the car. Suddenly there was a familiar hunter's scream, and then they started hearing a scratching noise like a key scratching a mark in the side of a car. Slowly, 10 holes were made in the roof with bone claws slightly poking through.

"She's going to stay on the roof?" Ellis pondered and Nia nodded her head rapidly.

"Well she bloody ain't coming in here" Nick protest at the thought of a hunter balancing across his lap instead of Todd.

"Well be bloody glad she's up there" Todd replies and he shifts and lies on his back, putting his arms behind his head.

"EY! You are not fucking falling asleep on my lap"

"Oh but darling I loves you!" Todd said sarcastically as Nick glares at him.

Suddenly a loud roar reminds everyone that a Tank is still in the mall, it lands on one of the stalls and in a rage throws a huge chunk of concrete our way, by luck it flew over the room. But it came so close to the roof that a hunter's whimper could be heard.

"FILA" Nia yells as she sees the hunter slowly getting up from the rubble.

"We gotta go start the fucking car!" Nick yelled.

Ellis started the car but waited for Fila to pounce back on the car roof which she did and as fast as he could, Ellis thumped his foot down hard on the accelerator, the car skidded but bolted forward and soon the car was smashing through the glass doors knocking every zombie outside out of the way, with a hunter on the roof clinging for dear life.


	6. The Silence Of The Little One

Hey guys sorry its been a while Ive been a little uninterested int his story but i am trying to get stuck in XD distractions are also causing me to sotp writing now and then but i am trying :) sooo tell me what you think of this chapter by writing a review and they also encourage me to write more so please review! :) so i hope you like this chapter and Taz is signing out! xxxx

* * *

"Well guys, looks like we have to travel on foot from ere" Ellis said regrettably as he looked at the many cars blocking the path.

"Least you got us this far, safely" Nick, actually complemented Ellis for once,"hey sleepy, get up" Nick said in an annoying tone as he shoved the sleeping man who used his lap as a pillow much to Nicks disapproval, he finally gave in seen as everyone was against him anyway.

Todd yawned and sat up, bumping his head on the car roof in the process, he clambered over Coach and Rochelle for the second time. "Sorry" he muttered and both of them chuckled.

Once everyone got out they started to look around, wondering exactly where they were. "Wait, the documents" Ashleigh exclaimed, at that moment Fila dropped her death grip on the car roof and hopped down and then put her hands in her hoodie pockets, pulling them back out to reveal the documents that Ashleigh meant,"Err good job" she praised Fila before taking the papers out of her hands.

She went round to the front of the car and spread out the papers on the bonnet.

As the others gathered around their faces turned into one of shock, anger and understanding.

"Jade was, a CEDA agent?" Rosie asked looking at the profile of her. "I've never even heard of a CEDA agent" Ellis muttered, but then looking around at the papers Ellis's face broke out into a huge smile as he stared back at his fellow co-worker and friend.

"Hey! That's Keiths profile!" Ellis cheered as he grabbed the paper and inspected it,"there is no red line through it! He's alive!" "But why were we hunted in the first place? What have we done wrong?" Ashleigh thought out loud looking at her own profile.

"Maybe..." Nia wondered, everyone's head turned towards her, "because we have survived the outbreak, CEDA doesn't want anyone to know we are alive and that they left us behind" "But why didn't Jade kill us when she had the chance?" Nick butted in, actually joining the conversation.

"Well think about it dumb ass, one girl against 9 people including a hunter? She doesn't stand a chance" Todd suggested making Nick glare at him but stayed silent, knowing Todd was right.

"I can't believe it" Ashleigh let out and then as if a light bulb turned on, Ashleigh's eyes widened in realisation, "Fila, Jade said she met you w-when you weree..." She trailed off trying to think of the right words.

Fila cocked her head to the side slightly as she sat in her usual frog position on top of the car roof.

"When you were not infected?" Ash finally blurted out.

Fila nodded at Ash and started crawling down onto the bonnet of the car, Nick backs away slightly as he lifts his gun at the hunter who he hasn't properly accepted yet, she shuffles through the papers before lifting up one and handing it to Ashleigh.

"Yes, this was you"

"Wow that was Fila? Well Tazmin?" Ellis's eyes widens as he looks up from the photo up to Fila, noticing the big difference.

Ashleigh puts the paper back down on the bonnet with the rest of the documents.

Fila bent down and inspected her photo on the paper that had nearly every single detail about her, from her hot headed attitude to the small mole on her neck, every detail.

Suddenly, before the gang could continue their little talk a roar from the horde could be heard from miles away. "You'no I nearly forgot about da zombies" Ellis exclaimed with a slight smile, completely forgetting about how all of them were targets by CEDA's orders.

"Once again let the party commence" Rosie muttered as she shot the head off of a infected hill billy. Like always the gang starts to make their way down the only path they could follow which was down the highway, occasionally hopping over cars that blocked them and a heaving Coach struggling to catch up.

"Man, I haven't walked this far since I was around 30 odd" Coach heaved as Todd slowed down to stay with him, killing a smoker in the process.

"But your profile said you were a school physical education teacher" Todd counters as he frowns a little.

"But that's the beauty of it, being a PE teacher doesn't necessarily mean you do the jogging, you just watch the kids do it instead" Coach replies and they both chuckle," tell me, why are you so defensive over that hunter err Fila, I'm not saying I don't doubt your trust in her but, did something used to go on between you two?" Coach asks boldly but Todd didn't mind at all and smiles at him.

"Nahh we weren't nothing, I mean yeah I like her but as friends you'no? Before she got infected we actually used to talk loads, it was like I would go rambling on and on and she would just listen or it would be the other way round, she was just my listener, she told me things she didn't tell anyone else and I guess that's why I trust her" he explains, while talking about her he looks over at the so called tamed hunter that pounces on a spitter before it even comes close to the team.

"Good job Fila!" He hears Nia's voice from the side of the highway that they were standing on, she smiles at the hunter who seems to be grinning back and as if their lives were not in danger she just turns back around and shoots another infected.

"How can they be so calm about it all?" Coach ponders as he too looks in Nia's direction,"I mean, its devastating to think the PE class I was teaching only 3 weeks ago, could all the infected" he frowned at that thought, all these people attacking them now, were once normal like them, taken over by some science experiment gone wrong or that's what they thought.

"When you put it that way, I guess its no party but, as bad as this sounds, we can't do anything about it except survive and get out of here" Todd explained, the gang had now reached the end of the highway and turned left to go under a bridge.

As they cautiously make their way from under the bridge a gurgle could be heard from behind a tree near the edge of a road. The obese infected revealed itself from behind the tree and started trailing behind the survivors.

"FAT MAN!" Rosie yelled as she turned around and started shooting the boomer but not before it vomited on Rosie, Ashleigh and Rochelle.

"That is nasty!" Rochelle complains and to make things worse it exploded on them too. "Rosie I believe the correct name is Boomer" Ashleigh told Rosie who shrugged.

"I was meant to say Boomer but my thoughts controlled my speech in that brief moment" Another horde scream sounded in the distance alerting everyone that there were more zombies to come.

"Is this a motel?" Todd asked as he walked with the others and they found themselves in the middle of a car park. "Now who's the dumb ass?" Nick sneered at him and in return Todd sent him a death glare.

For a while they formed a circle and just held out for a while, waiting for the horde to get thinner. Fila attacked the ones coming from the second floor in the motel, she didn't get too close in case they shot her by accident, seeing as they all turned a bit trigger happy.

Luckily after around 10 minutes the zombies died down to nothing and the motel was deserted apart from a few zombies stuck in motel rooms and not really bothering to bash the door down.

"Ok, everyone should search the rooms for supplies, when we are all done let meet up in that room" Coach instructed, pointing to the room on the far left of the motel on the second floor. Nia entered a room near the pool and scanned the area, unfortunately finding nothing.

"Nia!" She heard Todd's voice call from the top floor.

"Yeah?" "I err need you to come up here and check out this thing" he replied, sounding a little unsure and nervous.

"Coming!" She started walking towards the stairs and up to where she heard Todd's voice, when she found him he was sitting on one of the beds and studying an object in his hand.

"What's the matter?" She asked him, sitting down beside him.

"Hold on, what's your last name?" Todd asked her suddenly.

With a raised eyebrow she told him,"Weston, my name is Nia Weston, Nia Marika Weston to be exact"

"This has your name on it" Todd stated as he handed the object over to her.

Nia studied the object closely which was a Teddy bear, it was small which made the large white tag stand out more and in black marker it had 'Nia.M.W' on it, covering the printed writing about the bear underneath it.

"I found it under the bed" Todd shrugged watching her caress the bears ear that was slightly tattered.

"I thought I lost it" she muttered, seemingly in a little world of her own, a world where she was only 4, a world where she was abandoned, a world that they stand in today. "Ow " A little girl cried as her mother puts a cartoon style plaster on her knee.

"I know it hurts sweetie but your brave aren't you?" The older woman smiled at her daughter who nodded and gave a big grin.

"I'm the bravest girl in the world!" She exclaimed, raising her arms in the air.

"Your my bravest little girl in the world" her mother replied as she kissed the top of her head,"but next time, don't jump off of the edge, that's why there are railings ok honey? Take the stairs you little monkey"

"Ok mommy" she beamed at her mother.

Suddenly a blurred figure, as big as the little girl, opens the door and rushes over to his sister.

"Are you ok?" The young boy asks, standing in front of his sister,"mummy said you got a big baddie"

"I'm alright though, I'm a brave girl so I don't cry when I get hurt"

"waaaw I wish I could be brave like you" the boy admired.

"But you are, we are twins which means we are exactly like each other" she beams as she stands up and grabs her brothers hand, the teddy bear sitting on the bed falls from the loss of pressure on the mattress and falls under the bed.

The little girl not paying attention as she pulls her brother out of the room,"c'mon let's play tag!"

"I had a brother...I had a twin brother?" Nia muttered looking at Todd who raised an eyebrow.

"And you never knew this?" He asked.

"Apparently not, my file said nothing about a brother and I was abandoned! At a theme park" she frantically clutches the bear to her chest, "and my brother could have gotten infected before I even got to knew him properly"

"Don't be ridiculous, if he has the same blood as you he can't get infected"

"But he could still die!" She shouted, facing him with wide eyes.

Todd had never seen Nia this serious from the day he met her in the abandoned saloon.

"I'm sorry Nia, but there's nothing we can do about it" Todd tried to calm Nia, she took some deep breathes and finally calmed down.

"I know I'm sorry" she said, when she looked at him again she wore that signature smile again as if that anger was never there,"I'm just... Its just I can't believe I may have forgotten about one of my family and now that I have remembered, three quarters of the world is probably under some infectious disease" Todd smiled back at her and stood up.

"I'm sure he may be back at the sanctuary" Todd tried to reassure her, but Nia being the master of reading facial expressions she saw the doubt, but in return she was grateful and smiled, standing up and walking out of the room as Todd stared after her.

'My last name is Weston' he thought to himself,'could I have been?... No its just a coincidence' he convinced himself as he shook his head and also walked out the room, looking for more supplies in another room next door.

Fila put her enhanced sense of smell to good use and started to sniff out the sickly smell of a boomer bile which was found in one of the bathrooms. Suddenly the weight of a child's body pounced on Fila and in a panic she stood up straight as much as her strong leg muscles down she saw two skinny arms wrapped round her torso, both clothed in a thick material but were partially wrapped in duct tape, the hands of the culprit were like Fila's as she looked down on her own but much smaller. The pressure suddenly dropped and as Fila turned around she saw a familiar little boy in a stripped black and white hoodie, beaming the best grin he could. Fila smiled back at him, although they couldn't speak they didn't need words to explain how happy they were to see each other, she bent down to her usual frog position and hugged the little one. It had been a while since she saw the little hunter and now she would have to leave him again soon to join the humans. Fila, regrettably, also knew why the little one couldn't follow her, one, because the white suit man would shoot him, two, because being a younger generation he would require sustenance more regularly and three, he still ate humans. It wasn't like Fila ate vegetables now, of course she craved the juicy human flesh every time she was around them but at least she could control her hunger. That was the main lesson of becoming human again, control. But Fila wondered how it become that she obtained that control, for when you are infected you lose all control and half the time you don't even know who you are.

That is why no cure has been found, no chemical has yet been found that cures animalistic actions. The infection acted as if it took tamed humans which populated most of the world, and simply made them wild again with a cannibalistic side. Despite the fact that they could still run around with their guts hanging out. In fact Fila didn't even know why she was thinking about the infection like she could cure it, cause she couldn't. With actions only the little one let Fila know that it wanted to come with her. Fila pulled the hood down of the little ones face and observed his face, his skin was a pale colour and he had a few small boils on his cheeks, a scar coming from his upper lip and reaching under his nose. But what made him look adorable was his eyes, although they had a misty whiteness over them and his pupils were pure white due to the infection, the iris shone a slight bluey colour if you looked closely and they were abnormally large for his face.

Fila shook her head no and saw the sadness emerge in his expression. The real reason Fila was so fond on him was because he reminded her of her younger brother, back when she wasn't infected her younger brother would always look up to his sister. Fila tried to explain why he couldn't follow her, but having a limited knowledge of communicating with him she found it a little difficult.

"Fila! Found anything?" She heard the familiar voice of the hyperactive girl who was the only one who could actually tell what she was trying to say. By instinct she tried to say, no but since her vocals had adjusted she let out a hunters scream, startled by herself she quickly put her hands over her own mouth. With her sensitive ears she heard Nia start to make her way down the stairs and in a hurry Fila gently rushes the little one into the bathroom. She knew Nia wouldn't kill the little one but the little one would kill her if he got the chance. Fila locked the door and turned around just in time to see Nia walk through.

"Found anything?" Nia asked with a confused look on her face. Fila shook her head frantically whilst she felt the little scratching of the little ones claws on the other side, little one could smell the human.

"You're lying to me" Nia stated as she frowned at her,"why would you lie Taz?" Fila looked at her with wide eyes, Nia hadn't used her real name in a while that she had grown accustomed to being called Fila.

"You're hiding something, what are you hiding Fila?" Nia asked calmly," ill understand if you don't want to show me but if its something dangerous you can just show me" she tried to reassure her.

Whilst slightly hesitating, Fila went to open the door and as it opened just a gap, two arms were immediately pushed through the gap reaching out for Nia. In fright Nia jumped back slightly but then squinted to try an see what was there. "That's the hunter I saw you with, the child hunter" Nia exclaimed but managed to keep her voice down. Fila nodded at her, suddenly the little one flung the door open with its abnormal strength, it pounced for Nia but luckily Fila already had a grip on its hood and pulled the little one back.

Fila suddenly got angry cause the little one didn't listen to her and she screamed the familiar hunters scream like a mother telling her son off, it was loud enough to alert all of the team around the motel, and unfortunately that's exactly what it did. Little One coward but hearing the many footsteps walk and run their way fear strikes him and he starts to panic, biting Fila's arm to let him go, Little One pounces out of the room before Fila could react. Fila shook in fright as she listened to the next sounds with a frightened look.

"HUNTER!"

"Shoot it!"

"Don't let it get away!" A sound of a shotgun pierced the atmosphere, Fila shook as in front of her, outside the motel doorway, lay a dead child, blood pouring out of his mouth, and a man in a white suit with smoke wafting out of his shotgun. Silence consumed everyone and even they knew unconsciously that they assumed the wrong and they killed the consumed everyone and even they knew unconsciously that they assumed the wrong and they killed the innocent.


End file.
